Temptation's Slippery Slope
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: Bill Cipher could not be trusted! Dipper knew this better than anyone else, having experienced Bill's trickery personally. And yet... with the recent events causing a strain between him and the rest of his family, Dipper is finding harder and harder to say no to Bill's offers. How long until he gives into the temptation to have all he ever wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction and I'm so excited to finally contribute to this fandom! Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Dipper coughed as he slowly rose to his hands and knees. He had fallen roughly to the floor from where he had been floating when the portal exploded. Added to the fact that the explosion had caused several derbies to hit him, Dipper's body was incredibly sore and probably covered in scratches. He was just he didn't seem to be seriously injured.

 _Why did she press the button? How could she trust a possible imposter more than her own brother? Doesn't she care that the world could have ended? Doesn't she care about me?_ Dipper pushed all those thoughts and doubts away. There would be time to think over everything later and talk it out with Mabel. Right now though, he had to make sure she was safe that was far more important than his feelings of betrayal.

"Mabel…" Dipper called quietly, he coughed again so he could speak louder. "Mabel? Where are you, Mabel?"

Dipper looked up, blinking away the dust, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the glowing portal. Dipper felt a surge of hatred towards it, for all the trouble it caused. But once again pushed those thoughts aside in favor of finding Mabel. Tearing his eyes away from the portal, Dipper looked around. Both Soos and Grunckle Stan were getting up and neither looked worse for wear, but Dipper couldn't see Mabel among the debris.

"Mabel?" Dipper called again, fear and worry making his voice stronger. "Where are you, Mabel?"

Dipper glanced at the portal fearfully. Mabel had been right in front of it when it activated and there was a very real possibility she got sucked in. Dipper was preparing himself to jump in after her when he heard her coughing off to the side. Breathing our a sigh of relief, Dipper began making his way over to the sound of her voice. He found her behind a pile of rubble and gently helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Dipper asked with concern. Mabel didn't answer, staring in surprise at something behind him. Dipper glanced her over, making sure she didn't have any serious injuries, before turning to see what held her interest. His eyes widened in shock as he watched an intimidating figure emerge from the portal. The figure looked around before bending down and picking up one of the journals from the ground.

"Who is that?" Dipper wondered aloud, not expecting an answer.

"The author of the journals," Stan informed, his voice a strange mix of happiness and guilt. "My brother."

As if to confirm Stan's statement, the figure removed the clothing from around his head to reveal a face identical to Grunkle Stan's.

"Is the part where one of us faints?" Mabel asked, only half joking as they looked between the two brothers in shock.

"Dude, I am so on it," Soos replied before he pretended to collapse, enticing a giggle from Mabel. While a part of Dipper appreciated the gesture, he did not think that now was the time to be making jokes. Dipper continued to look between the two brothers, unsure of what to do.

"Finally, after all these years of waiting," Stan greeted, smiling widely and spreading his arms widely. "You're finally here! Brother!"

Stan moved to embrace his brother who instead delivered him a punch to the face.

"Ow!" Stan yelled, holding his face and glaring at his brother. "What the heck was that?"

"This was an insanely risk move, restarting the portal," the author scolded. "Didn't you read my warnings!"

"Warnings smornings," Stan scoffed, waving his hand dismissively. "How about maybe a thank you for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know… some sort of sci-fi sideburn dimension..?"

"Thank you?" the author questioned in disbelief. "You really think I'm going to thank you? After what you did 30 years ago!"

"What I did? Why you ungrateful…" Stan yelled, swing his own punch. The author easily dodged to side and Stan turned around to leap at him. The author dodged once again and grabbed Stan's arms and pinned them behind his back. Dipper could only stare in shock, unsure if he should stop the two brothers or let them sort out their differences. When Stan was pinned to the ground though, it seemed as though Mabel had enough.

"Hey! Hi! Mabel here," Mabel stepped forward, waving her hand to get their attention. "Quick question… What the heck is going on here!"

"You got children involved in your reckless scheme too?" the author questioned angrily, though he did release Stan.

"Their your family point dexter," Stan explained, rising to his feet and dusting himself off. "Shermy's grandkids."

"I have a niece and nephew?" the author wondered in shock, his anger fading slightly at the discovery before rising again. "You just had to drag more family into your mess, didn't you! And they're only kids!"

"You're the author of the journals!" Dipper finally shouted excitedly, the realization finally hitting him. "I can't believe it! I've wondered for so long and I have so many questions…"

"You've read my journals?" the author asked, and Dipper almost fainted from excitement. The author was talking to him!

"I haven't just read them," Dipper explained excitedly. "I've lived them! I've been wanting to me you for so long and I don't even know what to say…"

"There'll be time to discuss this later," the author decided, turning back to his brother. "But first tell me Stan, are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about the portal?"

"No just us," Stan replied, crossing arms. "And also maybe the entire US government."

"The what!" the author shouted in shock and anger. He immediately dashed over to see the security monitors through the window and was distressed to see the house completely surrounded by government agents. "We got sometime before they find this room. We've just got to lay low while I think of a plan."

"Well it seems like we're going to be stuck down here for a while," Mabel cut, grinning innocently. "Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?"

"I hope it aligns exactly with my fanfiction dude," Soos agreed, nodding his head. "Otherwise I'll be severely disappointed."

"I have a lot of questions myself Stanly," the author agreed. "But now is not the time. We need to get rid of the agents first so we might as well forget explaining things right now."

"Stanly?" Mabel and Dipper whispered at the same time, giving each other questioning glances. There was so much going on right now that Dipper didn't understand. He wanted nothing more than to question the two brothers so he could finally settle his confusion and churning emotions, but they had to get out of this situation first.

"Wait… forget…" Dipper said, his eyes widening in realization. He quickly went over to his backpack and began searching through it, drawing the other's attention.

"I think I have a way to get rid of those agents," Dipper announced happily as he pulled out the memory gun.

"Of course," The author grinned, taking the gun from Dipper. "I don't know how you got ahold of one of these, but it's perfect! If I can just amplify this signal to a radio headset frequency…"

The author continued to mumble to himself as he attacked the gun to the control panel and rearranged several wires.

"There!" the author declared, stepping back from his handiwork. "Everyone get back and plug your ears. Get down now!"

Dipper and the others didn't hesitate to follow his orders, crouching down on the floor as the gun sent out a massive wave.

"Now stay here while I get rid of those agents," the author ordered as he went to the elevator. Dipper's eyes followed after him, unsure of what to make of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They watched as the author, their Great Uncle Stanford according to Grunkle Stan, managed to convince the agents to depart as well as well as leave all the evidence behind. It was only after the last agent was far out of sight that Stan allowed them to go upstairs.

"That was amazing Great Uncle Stanford," Mabel complimented as soon as they reached the gift shop.

"Please, call me Ford," he replied, dusting off his hands. "But now the agents are taken care of, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yes, backstory time!" Mabel cheered as they walked into the living room. "We should get snacks!"

"Way ahead you hambone," Soos said, already munching on a bag of chips. "This is so exciting! Tell us what happened Mr. Pines. Well… you're both Mr. Pines… I mean the one that's my boss."

"Alright, alright," Stan sighed as he began to explain his tale. "It began a long time ago in…"

Mabel and Soos were listening with rapt attention, both enthralled by the story, but Dipper kept was more focused on the way the story was being told. Stan said his side with an underlining guilt, wishing things had turned out better was trying to make amends though he would never admit it. Ford meanwhile, was full of bitterness and anger. He clearly didn't forgive Stan and had no intention to reconcile with his brother. This caused a lot of confusion for Dipper, trying to match the heroic author he had imagined with the bitter man in front of. It made him feel uneasy, though that didn't stop him from squealing in delight when the journals were brought up, much to his embarrassment.

"So you did all that to bring your brother back," Mabel concluded with a smile once the tale was finished. "All that's left is for you two to forgive each other! Come on… hug it out. Hug it out! Hug train's coming to the station!"

"Not likely," Ford replied, glaring at his brother.

"It's late and it's been a long day," Stan declared, stretching his back. "Why do you guys head for bed while me and my brother discuss things further."

"But…" Mabel tried to protest, but Stan began pushing her and Dipper towards the stairs. They soon gave in and headed up. Soos made his escape after that, calling up Wendy as he left. Mabel and Dipper soon changed and Dipper went and sat on his bed while Mabel pressed her ear against the door in an attempt to hear what the brothers were discussing.

"Did you hear what they said? I think Grunkle Ford said they're going to buy us puppies made of ice cream," Mabel said coming away from the door. "Might just be wishful thinking."

"I don't know if this is good or bad," Dipper voiced his confusion. "I wanted to meet the author but…"

"Yeah," Mabel agreed, walking over to her bed. "I liked the way things here were before. Just us and Stan and the occasional goblin monster."

"I'm sure they'll work things out," Dipper said, forcing a smile. He wasn't sure if he really believed that, but he hated seeing Mabel so down.

"Dipper… you don't think we'll end up like Stan and Ford do you?" Mabel asked in worry, glancing over at her brother. "They used to be best friends and but then they got all stupid. Can you promise me that you won't go stupid?"

"Not stupider than you dum-dum," Dipper teased, getting a small laugh out of Mabel.

"Good night stupid," Mabel said, lying down on her bed.

"Good night stupid," Dipper replied turning off the light and closing his eyes.

It took a while, but Mabel was eventually able to fall asleep. Once he was sure she was out, Dipper rolled onto his back with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. Despite what he told Mabel, Dipper was extremely worried about them turning out like their great uncles. The worse part was that he could see himself doing the same thing in Ford's position. Dipper cared for Mabel deeply and was willing to sacrifice a lot for her and had done so throughout his life and particularly this summer. If Mabel had somehow ruined his future and his dreams permanently just because she was afraid of the being alone, Dipper probably would have been mad too. He hoped he wouldn't have been as harsh as Ford or held his grudge for nearly as long, but he couldn't say for sure that he wouldn't and that's what scared him the most. He sighed and turned over in his bed. Maybe some sleep would help clear his head.

 **"Hi Pine Tree!"**

Dipper immediately shot up in bed and glared at the yellow triangle floating in the middle of his now black and white room.

"Bill!" Dipper growled, scowling at the dream demon. "What are you doing here!"

 **"]ust thought I'd pop in and see how your doing,"** Bill replied casually, twirling his cane. **"But if you want to make a deal, I'd be happy to comply."**

"I'd be an idiot to make a deal with you after what happened last time," Dipper shouted angrily, pointing accusingly at Bill. "You stole my body and tried to destroy the journals!"

 **"True,"** Bill admitted freely. **"But I was just trying to make sure the world didn't end. I would be so bored without you humans to mess with."**

"What are you talking about?" Dipper asked, his anger being replaced by confusion.

 **"Here I thought you were the smart one,"** Bill mocked, closing his eye briefly as if disappointed. **"You saw the warnings kid. That machine Fez started up had the high probability of leading to this world's destruction and I wanted to prevent that by destroying your journal. Weren't you doing the same thing when you were yelling at Shooting Star to push the button?"**

"T-that was completely different!" Dipper tried to defend himself.

 **"Not really Pine Tree,"** Bill replied. If he had a mouth would see him smirking. **"We both tried to keep the portal shut. But you wouldn't have believed me if I told you just like your sister didn't believe you and decided to trust a con man instead of her own brother."**

"Well… she… I… " Dipper flounder for a good explanation before deciding to change subjects. "But that doesn't excuse all the pain you caused me while you were in my body! You were trying to kill me!"

 **"If I wanted you dead I could have done it win you first fought me in Stan's mind,"** Bill rolled his eye. **"And can you blame me for wanting to experience all I could in your body? I'm stuck in the dreamscape constantly, I wanted to take advantage of all the sensations I could. Anyway, Pine Tree, the point I'm trying to make is that you and I are a lot more alike than you care to admit. And I've decided you're worthy of my help."**

"Never!" Dipper shouted, standing up to be more intimidating. "I don't need your help! Not now! Not EVER! So get out of here already!"

 **"Alright I'll leave, but I'll be keeping an** _ **eye**_ **on you,"** Bill replied, enlarging himself for a split second. **"Remember… Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold! BYE!"**

Bill disappeared in a flash of light and Dipper bolted up in bed breathing heavily. The room quiet and Mabel was sleeping peacefully in her bed unaware of what just happened. Dipper glanced over at her briefly before looking away. Though Dipper didn't trust Bill, not at one bit, the things he said had brought up all the feelings of hurt and betrayal he had been trying to suppress. Sure, the world hadn't ended and he got to meet the author, but Mabel had still chosen their uncle over him. No matter the outcome, that still hurt Dipper deeply and it was going to take some time for him to get over that. With a sigh, Dipper laid back down. Maybe things would be better in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning came and it was deceptively normal. Besides the fact that the Mystery Shack was closed until it could be repaired, you would never know that anything unusual had happened the day before. Well more unusual than normal at is. At the moment, Dipper, Mabel, and Grunkle Stan were hanging out in the gift shop. Stan was reading the newspaper, Mabel was lying on the floor playing with an empty bag of chips, and Dipper was absorbed in Journal 2.

"I just ate the whole bag of cheese doodles without using my hands!" Mabel stated in satisfaction as the bag drifted to the floor. "Lazy Tuesday, you are delivering in a big way!"

"Yeah," Stan chuckled, closing his newspaper. "It's nice to finally have a day where nothing interesting happens whatsoever…"

Just then a boom was heard behind the vending machine which then swung open to reveal Great Uncle Ford fighting this green tentacle creature on his arm. The creature growled and raised two of its tentacles threateningly, causing Mabel and Dipper to scream in surprise and fear.

"Everyone get down!" Ford ordered. "Don't let it taste human flesh!"

He then punched the creature with his high tech gloves, shocking it and forcing it to let go. When it landed on the ground, it began to scuttle it's way further into the gift shop.

"What is it?" Dipper questioned as he jumped out of its way.

"Can we keep it?" Mabel pleaded as it went past her. It then crawled up onto the counter.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Stan shouted whacking it with his newspaper. Ford raced forward jumping onto the counter and then back to the floor as he chased across the room, Mabel and Dipper watching excitedly. The creature then hid behind some boxes and Ford began to quietly approach it. The creature growled when it was backed into a corner and tried to attack him, but Ford was quicker. Reaching out with both hands, he electrocuted the creature and stunned it enough that he could safely handle it. Ford picked it up with a proud smile.

"Great," Stan rolled his eyes. "Now get it out of here! It smells like if death could barf."

Ford ignored Stan's comment but began making his way back to the basement none the less. Dipper gathered up his courage and ran forward.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper called as he ran, holding up his journal. "Do you need any help with that? I've read all about these creatures in your journal and I think I know how to…"

"No," Ford cut Dipper off coldly, getting his attention. "I'm sorry Dipper. But on the dark weird road I travel, I'm afraid you cannot follow. It's best if you leave the supernatural to the professionals."

Dipper tried to hide his disappointment as the vending machine door began to swing closed, hoping that somehow Great Uncle Ford would change his mind at the last minute. But the door shut with a resounding bang, leaving staring sadly at it.

"Maybe next time then," Dipper tried to say hopefully, but couldn't sustain it. "Or not… or never…"

"Ahh Dipper," Mabel comforted, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Don't take so hard…"

"No, do take it hard," Stan countered, whacking Dipper on the head with his paper. "Take it hard and serious. My brother is a dangerous know-it-all and the stuff he's messing with is even worse. Do yourself a favor and stay away from him. You hear me!"

"But Grunkle Stan, All summer long I've wanted to know who the author of the journal was," Dipper explained, looking between the journal in his hand and the vending machine. "Now the guy lives in our basement and I can't even talk to him…"

"Don't worry about what's in the basement," Stan waved of Dipper's concerns. "You belong up here with me and Mabel."

"Yeah!" Maybe agreed cheerfully, pulling out a TV guide. "Besides the season faunally of Duck-Tective is airing this Friday! That's all the mystery you need this week. Come on! Quack with us Dipper!"

Mabel and Stan began to quack loudly and pretended to waddle around. Dipper could understand what they were trying to do, but it wasn't enough to cheer him up. Instead, his eyes wandered back to the vending machine where there were no lights flashing behind it. Something cool and exciting was happening back there and Dipper desperately wanted to be a part of it. But his Great Uncle, the author, and his idol didn't think Dipper was capable of handling it. He wasn't even giving Dipper the chance to prove himself. What good could kids show and some quaking do against the hurt and disappointment Dipper was feeling.

"Why aren't you quaking?" Mabel asked when she finally noticed Dipper's silence. Dipper didn't answer her and just went outside with a sigh. He just needs some time alone and began walking toward town.

He wondered the streets aimlessly, trying to sort out his thoughts. Why didn't Great Uncle Ford let him help with the creature? Was it because he thought he was too young? Too dumb? Too weak? Dipper was always looked down on for his weak stature and high intelligence, but his family would always have his back. At least that's what he used to think. Lately, though, it seemed as though even his family would now dismiss his opinions and thoughts. The author was someone that was supposed to understand Dipper, someone that he could relate to in a way he hasn't been able to with anyone else. Now though, it seemed like he was just another person to look down on Dipper. Being rejected by the author was hard enough, but being rejected by another member of his family just made it worse.

Grunkle Stan and Mabel weren't being much help either. They rather just sweep everything under the rug and pretend that everything was back to normal. But He couldn't just go back so easily. He finally met the author and wanted to be accepted by him, but it wasn't happening. Combined with the hurt and betrayal he was still feeling from Grunkle Stan's lies and Mabel's choice. He needs time to work it out, but they either didn't notice or just didn't care.

With a heavy sigh, Dipper entered a random store. He looked around without really seeing anything before something on one of the shelves drew his eye. He grinned happily when he discovered it was a Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons game. He loved that game and had been a while since he had been able to play. It was just the sort of thing to take his mind off the author and reconnect with his sister. Quickly, Dipper bought it and hurried home, eager to play with his family and repair their damaged bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Mabel!" Dipper said as he found her in the living room. "You'll never guess what I found at the store today!"

"Dogs!" Mabel immediately exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Dogs with hats!"

"No," Dipper replied with a grin, setting his box down and unwrapping it. "It's my favorite fantasy talking, level counting, statistics, and graph paper involving game of all time! Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons! Do you want to play it with me?"

"Well, I do like unicorns," Mabel reasoned, tapping her chin. "And that hot elf looks promising… How do you play?"

"The rules are simple," Dipper began, putting the game down and opening up the rule book. "First, you take the 38-sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis power orb. These orbs related directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion over which is inverse to the anti-quadrants in your quadrant satchel."

"And then we ride unicorns?" Mabel asked hopefully. This game seems a lot more complicated and boring than she thought, but Dipper seemed so excited…

"Yes!" Dipper said, getting Mabel's hopes up only to dash them. "And no… First, we make a graph."

"AAHH!" Mabel groaned, pulling her hands down her face. "This is like homework the game!"

"Come on Mabel," Dipper pleaded. "I need at least two people to play."

"Oh wow! Would you look at, that two people!" Mabel loudly exclaimed as Soos walked in, gesturing between him and Dipper. She then made her escape, leaving Dipper to sigh and turn to the handyman.

"Hey Soos, Dipper greeted. "Up for a little game of D and D and more D?"

"Sorry Dipper, I don't go into that pen and paper kind of stuff," Soos apologized. "I'm more of an FCLORPer."

"A what?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"FCLORP," Soos replied, showing off his bracelet. "Foam and Cardboard Lagitmanite Outdoor Role Play. It is where a passionate brotherhood of craftsmen bring their dreams to magical reality."

"Well, thanks anyway Soos," Dipper sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get to play after all.

"Say, is this that game that's mostly math and writing and isn't anything like the picture on the box?" Stan asked as he entered the living room and picked up the game.

"Yes, it is!" Dipper exclaimed excitedly. He never imagined that Stan would recognize the game, maybe they finally had something in common. "Want to play with me, Grunkle Stan?"

"Ha!" Stan scoffed, handing the box back to Dipper and picking up the rulebook. "Look, kid, I prefer to do my dice rolling in Vegas. Besides, only a game designed by nerds would have "Charisma" as a fantasy power. Check this out… When facing one's advisory, shield thyself under an elfen buttress."

"Haha!" Mabel laughed at Stan's mocking. "Say it again!"

"Buttress!" Stan replied immediately and they both laughed.

"Hey!" Dipper shouted in anger, snatching the rule book back. "Laugh all you want. You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it."

"Sorry dude," Soos laughed as well. "But it is kind of nerdy. Well, I'm off to lay siege to a goblin's fortress. To my grandma's backyard!"

Soos charged off while putting on cardboard armor while Mabel and Stan continued to mock the game. Dipper sighed and headed outside.

"Oh nice, you rolled a 17!" Dipper congratulated, looking up at the Gompers the goat who baaed. "And this is just sad… maybe I should start obsessing over Wendy again…"

Dipper sighed and flopped onto the grass as Gompers wandered off. His life must be pretty terrible if obsessing over someone that wouldn't love you back was a better option. He just didn't fit in anywhere. Soos and Wendy were nice and fun to hang out with, but they just didn't get him. Grunkle Stan just constantly teased him and shrugged off almost everything he says. Mabel might have a lot of different interests, but she used to be a lot more understanding. But it seems like the closer she's gotten with Stan, the more she would mock and tease him. That combined that she had her own friends to do things with, it seemed like she was leaving him behind. And of course, there was Great Uncle Ford…

Dipper sighed again. He just wanted someone to who understood since it seems he can't even try to play a game with his family anymore without being teased.

 **"Nice to see you again so soon Pine Tree!"** Bill exclaimed as he appeared in the air above Dipper, causing him to groan in annoyance.

"Go away Bill!" Dipper grumbled, sounding more tired than angry. He was still feeling rejected and lonely and the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with the dream demon. "I already told you that I'm not interested in making any deals so you might as well leave."

 **"Sheesh, someone's grumpy,"** Bill scolded playfully. **"But I actually didn't come here to make a deal."**

"Then why are you bothering me?" Dipper asked, finally sitting up so he could glare at the triangle.

 **"Well I told you I was keeping an eye on you and I noticed that seemed really depressed right now,"** Bill replied, pretending to examine his fingernails. **"So I decided to cheer you up by playing your game with you."**

"Really?" Dipper asked in shock before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the catch? Are going to take over my body again? Force me to destroy the journals? Turn me inside out? Peel off my skin? Turn my blood into acid and watch me melt in agony?"

 **"Wow you have a morbid imagination,"** Bill replied, holding his hands up in a calming gesture. **"But there's no catch. I'm just going to play the game with you and that's it."**

"But there's always a catch," Dipper scoffed in disbelief. "You're Bill Cipher! You always want something. You can't be trusted!"

 **"Perhaps, but I also get bored hanging out in the mindscape all the time,"** Bill said, floating lower. **"So by playing with you, I get to kill a few hours of my infinite time and you have someone to play with. It seems like a fair trade to me."**

"No tricks or deals?" Dipper questioned. He knew he shouldn't even be considering Bill's offer, but he really wanted someone to play with.

 **"Demon's Honor,"** Bill replied, holding his hand up. **"Now let's play."**

Bill snapped his fingers and the board game seemed to come to life with real-life mini figures moving inside. Dipper couldn't help but stare in awe and excitement as they began to play. Dipper knew Bill couldn't be trusted. He knew that the triangle must have some evil plan and Dipper would have to be careful not to fall for it. But for the few hours they were playing, with the laughs they shared and the joy they felt in the game, Dipper forgot they were enemies. For those few hours, he could almost consider Bill a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I drew the cover picture myself.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The next few days passed surprisingly quickly for Dipper. His relationships with his family were still strained, but things were slowly returning to normal. Great Uncle Ford was barely seen except occasionally coming up for food and any hope Dipper of had of connecting with him was dwindling rapidly and it put a damper on Dipper's desires for monster hunts and mysteries. Instead, Dipper passed the time playing Dungeons, Dungeons and more Dungeons with Bill for hours.

Dipper was cautious of course, making sure he never accidentally said anything that could even resemble a deal, and yet Dipper found himself enjoying the time spent with the Dream Demon. Not only did he make the game even more exciting by bringing it to life, but Bill would eventually tell interesting facts or experience of creatures around Gravity Falls or even in other dimensions. Occasionally, Bill would say something disturbing that would remind Dipper that the triangle was dangerous, but it didn't stop him from being eager for their next meeting. It was now morning, Dipper was eating breakfast with Mabel in the dark as the light bulb was broken. Dipper was feeling great. He was well rested and he had just spent most of the night playing with Bill.

"You look happy," Mabel commented as she whipped up a batch of her Mabel Juice. "Did Great Uncle Ford finally give you his autograph?"

"No, I just had a good dream is all," Dipper replied, munching on his cereal.

"Oh so did I!" Mabel said excitedly. "I was a superhero! My name was Mighty Mabel with my sidekick super waddles and was battling the evil tummy ache and…"

Dipper tuned out as Mabel continued to babble on about her dream. Soos came in at some point and noticed the light bulb was out and tried to see if he could find a replacement. Before he left though Grunkle Stan came grumbling in and replaced the light bulb, filling the kitchen with light.

"You did it, Mr. Pines!" Soos grinned at the fixed light.

"It's so bright now!" Mabel cheered when Stan finished. "Thank you, Grunkle Stan! This is what a hero looks like"

"It's no problem pumpkin," Stan replied proudly, he looked a little roughed up for some reason but seemed to be brushing it off in light of his success. "All in the day's work of the world's best Grunkle. Now you kids finish up here, I'm going to enjoy some TV."

Grunkle Stan made his way to the living room while Mabel and Dipper finished up there breakfast. Suddenly they heard Grunkle Stan yell out in shock. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other before running to see what was the matter.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel entered the room. Stan just pointed to the TV and they watched as they saw a report of the previous Mayor's life and now death.

"A new Mayor huh," Stan commented as the news report finished. "I wonder who it could be. I better get dressed kids. It looks like we're off to city hall!"

"I didn't know Grunkle Stan was into politics," Mabel said as Stan went off to his room while she and Dipper sat on the couch to wait for him.

"More likely he's worried that a new Mayor would make some new laws he wouldn't like," Dipper joked, causing Mabel to laugh. Soon Stan returned fully dressed and they headed into to town to attend the meeting.

"Alright, order! Order Everyone!" Sheriff Blubs called as they took their seats in the crowded city hall. "Calm down now.

We're here to chose a mayor for the first time in almost a century. According to the town charter, a worthy candidate is defined as anyone who can cast a shadow, count to ten, and throw their hat into the provided ring."

Sheriff Blubs gestured as Deputy Durland brought in a large ring an laid it on the floor. No sooner had he set it down than a hat landed in the middle of it.

"Well now I do believe I fulfill all the requirements," the hat thrower stated from where he was standing.

"Wait, Bud Gleeful," Dipper said in surprise once he saw him.

"He looks good," Mabel commented as she also looked at him. "Considering we threw his son in jail."

"That was a good day," Stan ginned as Bud made his way to the front of the room.

"Now folks," Bud said as he approached the podium. "I know my family has had its fair share of whoopsie-daisies in the past. But I'd like to make up for it by formally announcing my candidacy for Mayor of Gravity Falls. Any questions?"

"Yes, "Toby Determined said, holding up his turkey baster like a microphone. "Are you still in contact with little Gideon?"

"That's a great question, I'm giving you 50% off a used car," Bud deflected the question with a cheerful smile.

"50%..." Toby said in delight, tearing up his notes. "50%!"

"In fact, everyone looked under their seats," Bud announced before randomly pointing into the crowd. "You get 50% off... You get 50% off… and you too!"

"Wow," Mabel said as she pulled out her coupon along with everyone else. "A colorful piece of paper! He has my vote."

"Guys, I've got a really bad feeling about Bud Gleeful as Mayor," Dipper stated as he put his coupon aside.

"I don't know dude," Soos shrugged. "It's not like we have a lot of good Mayor options. Everyone in this town is a tad strange, except ironically Tad Strange."

"Hi guys," Tad greeted when he heard his name. "Tad's the name and being normal is my game."

"Loving you Tad! Mabel said, climbing up on her seat to address him.

"And I love bread!" Tad replied, holding up a piece of bread to prove it.

While this exchange was going on, Dipper was thinking quickly. It wasn't a good idea for Bud Gleeful, but they had to find someway stop it. Normally, in situations like this, he would ask himself what the author would do, but he met him. Ford would just try to figure out on his own or he might not even care at all. Dipper couldn't afford not to care and he couldn't stop Bud on his own. Mabel couldn't help in this situation either and Stan rarely did anything that didn't benefit him in some way.

Suddenly, Dipper's thoughts drifted to Bill and what he would do in a situation like this. Obviously, the triangle would manipulate others to get what he wanted. And while it sickened Dipper slightly to do something the demon would do, he saw no other option. He had to prevent Bud from becoming Mayor at all costs.

"It's a shame Ford isn't here," Dipper commented as Mabel sat back down. "He's smart enough to become the Mayor. And I bet he'd be a great one too."

Mabel nodded slightly at Dipper's thoughts, but Dipper was more interested in watching Grunckle Stan. He hid a smirk as he saw his words take effect and Stan stood up suddenly and threw his Fez into the ring, interrupting Bud's speech and causing the crowd to gasp.

"Hold it right there Bud," Stan said, pointing at Bud. "I'm taking you on!"

"Stanford?" Bud questioned in surprise and disbelief. "No offense but you're just some two-bit carnival barker. And your head is more ears than face."

"Oh yeah!" Stan shouted back. "Well your face is more… fat then… not fat!"

"Oh snap," Tad commented as he and the rest of the crowd gasped again at the exchange.

"What do you say, folks," Stan grinned as he faces the crowd. "Are we going to just let Bud win? How about a real election!"

The crowd cheered and several people stood up and threw in their hats.

"Well looks like we've got some competition here folks," Bug grimaced as he observed the pile. "Which I'm fine with. Totally fine with…"

Bud then reached down and grabbed Stan who was looking pleased with the results of his speech, turning him around so they were face to face.

"I was going to going to let bygones be bygones, Stan," Bud scowled, keeping his voice low. "But you just made a powerful enemy. I'll win either way and when I do… you might not like the Gravity Falls you wake up in."

To prove his point, Bud punched the Mystery Shack picture on the map behind him, leaving nothing but a hole. The action caused Dipper and Mabel to gasp, but the crowd remained oblivious and just started chanting "Election". Stan just stared at the map as the crowd began to disperse, still chanting, and wondered if he had just made a huge mistake.

"Let the madness begin!" Sheriff Blubs announced as he and Deputy Durland fired an ancient canon. They then left with the crowd, leaving the pines family alone in the hall.

"Grunkle Stan! What are you doing!" Mabel said in disbelief as she turned to him.

"Running for Mayor," Stan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Did I not make that clear?"

"Grunkle Stan, it's not that we think you can't do it," Mabel said slowly, trying to find a way to politely say her thoughts. "It's just…"

"I think you can do it, Grunkle Stan," Dipper jumped in, surprising both Stan and Mabel.

"Thanks, kid," Grunkle said, sitting down on the edge of the stage as he began to explain. "The mayor kicking the bucket got me thinking… I'm an old man and I'm not getting any younger. My dumb brother's research is probably going to make him famous and what do I have to show for my life? Do I really want crooked grifter on my tombstone? How about crooked Mayor?"

Mabel looked conflicted but was still about to protest when Dipper pulled her closer to him.

"Mabel, let's talk," Dipper whispered, letting her go. "I know Stan isn't the best candidate. Heck, he's committing voter fraud right now. But Bud's defiantly up to something and we're the only ones that can stop him."

"You're right Dipper," Mabel agreed after thinking it over. "Besides, Stan has a kind of charisma. How hard could getting him elected be?"

Dipper nodded as he and Mabel prepared to help Stan in any way they could. Though it was Dipper's idea, he couldn't help but think that they had a long election period ahead of them. He had a lot of work to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next day, the Pines family along with Wendy, Soos, Candy, and Grenda were gathered in the Mystery Shack. Mabel had led the group in decorating the outside of the Shack while Dipper was researching what to expect during the election. Right now they were just putting the finishing touches up and gathering in the living room as they waited for Dipper.

"Spread the word pig," Wendy declared as she finished writing on Waddles. Waddles squealed and ran off as Dipper finally came in.

"Alright everyone, eyes up here," Dipper said as he unrolled the old document he found, grimacing slightly at all the dust that was released. "Okay, Gravity Falls elections are based on two events. The Wednesday Stump Speech held on an actual stump. And the

Friday debate where townsfolk throw birdseed at the candidate they like most. At the end they release a freedom eagle who'll fly to the candidate covered in more birdseed and bestow a birdly kiss upon him, anointing him Mayor. I couldn't make this up if I wanted to."

The group just kind of stared at Dipper in shock before the phone rang and snapped them out of it. Mabel quickly ran over and picked it up.

"Okay Grunkle Stan," Mabel said, as she held the phone at the ready. "Are you ready for your first phone interview?"

"I've got my mouth don't I?" Grunkle Stan replied with confidence, standing up and walking over to Mabel.

"Okay, you're on with the candidate," Mabel said into the phone before handing it over to Stan.

"Hello, candidate Stan," Toby Determine's voice came through the phone. "First question, how do you feel about the American flag?"

"I could take it or leave it," Stan replied, shrugging slightly and causing the group to look at each other in concern. "Too many stripes. Next question."

"What would you do to help educate our kids?" Toby asked.

"Simple put them on an island and make them fight for dominance," Stan said confidently, ignoring Mabel and Dipper's frantic gesturing to shut up. "Also, teach your kids swears, that'll bring them into the real world."

"What would you do about the crime in Gravity Falls?" Toby continued.

"Wait do you mean crime in general," Grunkle Stan asked. "Or just the specific crime committed by-"

Grunkle Stan cut off when he noticed the phone had gone silent. He looked over to see that Dipper had cut the line to prevent things from getting worse.

"Okay interview's over," Dipper said in frustration, sending a brief glare at Stan before turning to the others. "Candy, what's the damage?"

"You're approval ratings started at zero," Candy replied, turning her computer around for everyone to see. "Now it's a number lower than zero."

"You're memeing fast and none of them are good," Wendy added, showing the feed on her phone.

"Look, Grunkle Stan," Mabel tried to explain gently. "People are like smell markers and you're black licorice. It's not that you're unsniffable, you just have to learn when to keep the cap on."

"From now on, maybe you should just read our prepared remarks," Dipper suggested firmly, holding up the note cards he and Mabel had made.

"Hehe, sorry kids," Stan laughed as he tucked the notes away, having no intention of using them. "I always say words that come out of my brain. If my head says "that lady's got an ugly baby", my mouth says "Whoa lady, you've got one ugly baby". It's just the way I am."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and grimaced. There is no way Stan was ever going to have any chance at beating bud if he continued the way he did. Dipper knew he had to come up with something fast.

"You see if you can talk him out of it," Dipper murmured to his twin. "I'm going to go see if I can come up with a plan B."

Mabel nodded and went over to Grunkle Stan while Dipper made his way upstairs. Once he was in his room and the door shut, he began to pace. Stan's interview was a disaster and things would only get worse if they continued to let Stan act like he did. They had to find some way to get Stan to be a better candidate if they want to beat Bud and stop whatever he's planning. But Stan was stubborn and wouldn't listen to him. He needed help if Dipper wanted to have any hope of succeeding.

 **"Well someone looks deep in thought,"** Bill's voice came almost right on cue.

"Bill!" Dipper greeted happily, smiling sincerely at the dream demon for the first time ever. "Am I glad to see you."

 **"Well this is certainly a surprise Pine Tree** ," Bill commented floating closer to Dipper **. "What's the occasion for such a warm welcome?"**

"Bud Gleeful is running for Mayor," Dipper explained, his pacing coming to a stop. "He's defiantly up to something and can't be allowed to become Mayor, so I tricked Stan into running as well."

 **"I saw that part and I must say, that was some very impressive manipulation,"** Bill complimented, tipping his hat to Dipper. **"Couldn't have done it better myself."**

"Thanks," Dipper said hesitantly. He didn't necessarily like Bill confirming that Dipper had done something the demon would do, but he couldn't help but feel some pride in the compliment. Dipper shook his conflicting thoughts and feelings aside to focus on the more pressing issue. "The problem is that Grunkle Stan doesn't have a lot of tact and he's insisting on speaking his mind!"

 **"Wow this really is an emergency,"** Bill replied seriously, making a notebook and pen appear in his hand. **"Tell me more."**

"The stump speech is in a couple of days," Dipper continued, beginning to pace once more. "And if he continues like this we'll lose to Bud for sure!"

 **"I know the perfect solution for your troubles,"** Bill declared, lighting his hand up with blue flames. **"I can easily help you, but it will take a deal."**

"What sort of deal?" Dipper asked cautiously. He knows he should just say no and try and figure it out on his own, but the temptation for an easy solution was hard to resist. He wouldn't do it though unless he knew exactly what he was getting into. He did not want to get tricked again like last time.

 **"There's a device that's just what you need,"** Bill explained, letting the flames die down for now. **"I'll give you the device and in return, you'll keep an eye on Sixer for me."**

"You mean like spy on him," Dipper said with a grimace. While he may not be very close to Ford, he didn't really like the idea of spying on a family member. Plus the larger part of Dipper still didn't trust Bill and was sure he had some ulterior motive.

 **"Nothing that extreme you don't have to actively seek information out,"** Bill clarified, waving off Dipper's concerns. **"Basically, if you happen to hear something or if he tells you something that seems even slightly important I want you to come straight to me and tell me. So do we have a deal?"**

Dipper knew he shouldn't, that it was wrong, and Bill couldn't be trusted. But Bud was just as untrustworthy and was the more immediate threat right now. If Dipper had to tell the demon about someone he barely knew to make sure his family was safe, then he would do it.

"We have a deal," Dipper replied, holding out his hand. Bill immediately lite his own hand in blue flames and shook Dipper's.

 **"Glad you came around Pine Tree,"** Bill said as he let go, snapping his fingers and making a pair of ties appear. **"And here's the device as promised. Just get Stan to where this tie and you can use the other one to control him. As long as you wear the matching one, he'll say and do whatever you want him to."**

"This is amazing," Dipper grudgingly admitted as he examined the ties. "And ethically ambiguous. I'm not surprised you have something like this."

 **"Actually Sixer is the one who created it,"** Bill replied casually, shocking Dipper. **"I just knew about it and was able to give it to you because of the deal."**

Dipper looked at the ties again as he thought the information over. He had always thought the author was a great hero, even if that belief had lessened after meeting him. To learn that he had created a device like this meant that Ford wasn't as good as Dipper thought he was. And if Ford wasn't as good as he thought, maybe Bill wasn't as bad as he thought either.

"Thanks, Bill," Dipper replied, gripping the ties firmly.

 **"No problem Pine Tree! Have fun with it!"** Bill said as he began to disappear. **"Remember… Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold! BYE!"**

Dipper woke up back in his room with the ties still in his hand. Grinning, Dipper ran downstairs to show Mabel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Whoa thanks for the slamming tie dudes," Soos smiled as he adjusted the tie. "These stripes are so slimming."

Soos then turned to continue raking up the leaves while Dipper and Mabel watched from the porch.

"Where did you say this mind control tie from again?" Mabel asked Dipper once Soos was out of earshot.

"I found it in one of the random boxes in the attic," Dipper replied smoothly. He hated lying to Mabel, but he doubted she would accept anything Bill gave him and the need the ties if they were going to stop Bud. "I think it was one of Ford's old inventions like that body switching carpet."

"And you're sure it's going to work?" Mabel asked skeptically, accepting Dipper's explanation.

"Well, flip the switch and test it out," Dipper suggested, handing her the matching tie. She slipped it over her head and turned the switch, causing a beeping sound and Soos went ridged.

"Oooh, I'm a dancing dude," Mabel sang as she moved her body, with Soos mimicking every action and word. "I've got some fancy moves and a bad attitude."

Once she finished, Mabel turned the tie off and Soos collapsed onto the ground, gasping in fear.

"Ha! That's amazing!" Mabel said as she ignored Soos' freak out and turned the tie back on. "I am Soos-Tron watch me eat this pine cone. Mind control is awesome!"

Mabel once again turned off the tie and Soos fell onto his hands and knees.

"Oh, my gosh," Soos panted, gripping his chest. "My life just flashed before my eyes."

Mabel and Dipper high fived and went inside, grinning at there plan to help Grunkle Stan win the election.

(Time Skip)

It was now Wednesday and the stump speeches were now taking place. Dipper watched Tommy Cutebiker give his speech while Mabel helped Grunkle Stan get the mind control tie on.

"Ugh, do I really have to wear this thing?" Stan complained, looking at the tie before letting it fall to his chest. "It looks like a flag threw up on me."

"Grunkle Stan, just trust your lucky tie," Mabel replied, patting him on the back.

"And now Stanford Pines," Sheriff Blubs announced, drawing their attention.

"You're on Grunkle Stan," Mabel exclaimed, sliding down the ladder and pushing Stan towards the stage. Stan nervously way made his way up and passed through the curtains.

"Okay we'll only jump in if he starts doing badly," Mabel concluded as she slipped the tie over her head. The twins turned to watch their Grunkle's speech.

"Hi, there! Stan Pines here," Stan said confidently, leaning on the podium. "Let's get real… don't you think the women of Gravity Falls wear too much makeup?"

"Jump in! Jump in!" Dipper told Mabel desperately. Dipper might not have the best track record when it came to winning girls over, but even he knew it wasn't a good idea to insult their makeup. Mabel agreed and turned on her tie.

"What I meant to say was you ladies all look great," Mabel said with Stan coping her. "And have you done something with your hair? Girl, you are working it!"

There was a brief moment when they feared it wouldn't work, but then they could hear positive responses from the crowd, much to their relief.

"I'm Stan Pines, You may know me as the guy who let all those bees lose in that elementary school a few years back," Mabel continued, to her brother's horror. Dipper quickly grabbed the tie and slipped it around his own neck.

"But I believe in things," Dipper said, trying to sound patriotic. "America! Freedom! Amera-freedom! Like my opponent pointed out, I may not have a pretty face. But if you want a candidate that'll listen to you, I'm proud to be all ears!"

Dipper grinned as he heard the crowd agreeing and laughing. There were even a few cheers. Mabel then pulled the tie from his neck and slipped back onto her.

"Now watch me break it down!" Mabel announced as she began to do a series of complicated dance moves. Once she finished and could hear the crowd cheering, turned off the tie and collapsed from exhaustion. Stan meanwhile, looked around confused before heading backstage.

"Grunkle Stan that was amazing!" Mabel congratulated, getting up and giving him a hug.

"Yeah," Soos agreed coming up to the family. "How did you do it, Mr. Pines?"

"I don't know?" Stan replied, rubbing his head. "I just opened my mouth and spoke from the heart… or gut… or something. And what is that sound? Why are people jamming their hands together?"

"It's applause," Mabel declared with a wide grin. "Gruncle Stan, they love you."

"They love me?" Stan said, stunned as looked back out at the crowd and heard them chanting his name.

"There he is," Toby Determine said as he came around the corner with the other reporters. "Mr. Pines, can we get a picture?"

"Yes, we Stan!" The group declared in unison, coming closer for the picture. As the cameras began flashing, Dipper couldn't help but grin proudly. Thanks to the deal he made with Bill, Stan had a real chance at winning.

The next few days passed in a blur of speeches and public appearances. Between the two of them, Dipper and Mabel were able to make sure Stan won over the crowds and he was soon taking the lead with the voters. Right now Dipper and Mabel were waiting at Greasy's Diner where Grunkle Stan was getting a celebratory lunch before the final debate. Dipper was a little concerned because he and Mabel had found Stan's tie abandoned that morning. Mabel was sure he had just forgotten it, but Dipper feared Stan was getting overconfident. His fears were only confirmed when Stan strutted into the diner.

"Hey-oh!" Stan greeted loudly as came in through the door, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"Stan!" Everyone replied cheerfully, several raising there mugs to him.

"Now just the ladies," Stan commanded, basking in all the attention.

"Stan," said about half the diner.

"Now just the women my age," Stan finished, only getting one response. "Whoof, never mind."

Stan then made his way to the booth where Dipper and Mabel were sitting, relaxing and ignoring the small glares the twins were giving him.

"On the house Mr. Big-shot," Lazy Susan said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Stan.

"Now this I could get used to," Stan declared as he began to dig into the pancakes.

"Grunkle Stan, what's with the outfit?" Mabel began cautiously. "You're missing your lucky tie."

"Power tie got to wear it," Dipper agreed firmly. They needed to have Stan wear the tie if they hoped to win.

"Oh come on," Stan rolled his eyes. "Have you seen the polls? I could debate naked and I'd still win. Huh… Come to think of it…"

"Haha," Mabel laughed nervously, trying to get that picture out of her head. "Seriously though, we need you to wear that suit and tie Grunkle Stan."

"Suit and tie gotta wear it," Dipper repeated forcefully. They did not have time for this with the debate right around the corner.

"Why do you kids have to constantly tell me what to do!" Stan scoffed, annoyed by them. "Everyone in this town is finally showing me respect! And maybe you kids should too."

"Grunkle Stan, we'd respect you if you took things more seriously," Dipper said slowly, trying to reel in his growing anger and frustration.

"I am taking this seriously!" Stan shouted, banging his fist on the table. "If you haven't noticed, everything that has come out of this golden mouth has put us on top. With or without your dumb advice!"

"Dumb advice?" Dipper scowled, clenching his fists. Mabel eyed him in worry.

"Yeah dumb advice," Stan repeated immediately.

"Dang it Stan!" Dipper shouted, slamming his own fists on the table. He was not going to take this from Stan again, especially when he was the real reason for Stan's success. "Everyone of those speeches we were controlling you!"

"Dipper!" Mabel gasped, shocked that he had revealed their secret.

"What?" Stan questioned in anger and disbelief.

"This tie is a mind control device invented by Ford," Dipper explained, revealing the circuitry within the tie. "If it wasn't for this tie, you'd be losing!"

Stan could only stare at it in shock for a moment before he began trembling with anger.

"Well, you can tell that know-it-all Ford that he can keep his fancy inventions and magic ties!" Stan shouted, standing up and glaring down at Dipper. "I'm going to win this debate on my own without any of you!"

"Stan! Wait! You can't!" Dipper protested, jumping out of the booth as Stan stomped away. Stan ignored Dipper and left the diner, slamming the door behind him.

"Ugh, this is bad," Dipper grumbled, frustrated that all their hard work was falling apart. "If we want to beat Bud, we need another candidate and fast!"

"What we need is a blank slate," Mabel agreed, standing by her brother. "Someone totally suggestable. An empty piece of clay that we can mold to our whims."

"Hey a little help dudes," Soos came to them, a sweater over his head. "I accidentally got my head stuck in my shirt sleeve. Guess this is my life now."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It was the final debate between the candidates, taking place in front of the nearly completed memorial for the previous Mayor. Dipper and Mabel stood in the backstage, getting ready to use Soos to win the election.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" Mabel asked as Dipper fiddled with the tie around his neck. "This seems to mean a lot to Grunkle Stan."

"Well Stan didn't give us any other choice," Dipper reasoned, glaring slightly at where Grunkle Stan was on stage. "We both know that he doesn't stand a chance of winning the election without our help, but he refused. We simply can't risk Bud becoming mayor though, so using Soos is our only option."

"I guess your right," Mabel decided, nodding. "Let's do this."

Dipper turned on the tie and directed Soos to also go on stage and take his place among the debaters.

"First question: what's your position on axes?" Manly Dan prompted loudly. "Wait…I mean, taxes!"

"Easy, taxes are the worst," Stan replied immediately. "I say we stimulate the economy by waging wars on neighboring cities. We. Have. The. Cannons!"

The crowd immediately booed and Dipper couldn't help but cringe at the response.

"I can answer this one!" Mabel declared, grabbing the tie and slipping it back on. "I don't know much about taxes, but I can promise you a kitten in every pot!"

"That doesn't make sense Mabel," Dipper sighed before taking the tie back.

"You don't make sense Dipper!" Mabel retorted, pulling on the tie to try and keep it with her. They tugged it back and forth for a bit until they heard singing. Mabel let go of the tie and they watched in confusion as Bud did a song and dance number. Unfortunately, it seemed that the audience like it.

"We're getting eaten alive out there," Dipper stated in frustrated as began pacing during the intermission. "Since when has Bud been creepily adorable?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense," Mabel replied as she thought it over. "He's almost acting just like… like…"

"Little… ol'…me…" the twins heard Gideon's voice, causing them to turn around in shock. Bud walked toward them, acting like a zombie, and the screen on his stomach flickered on to show Gideon laughing at them.

"Well hello there," Gideon greeted with a triumphant grin. "Long time no see. Except in my revenge fantasies where I see you on an hourly basis."

"Gideon!" Dipper said in shock and anger. "I knew you were somehow behind this! You've been controlling Bud!"

"And it seems you've been controlling Stanford!" Gideon countered with glee. "I have to hand it to both of y'all. You've gotten much eviler since I've last saw ya."

Dipper flinched slightly at the accusation, thinking of all the time he's spent with Bill and the deal he made. But Dipper pushed the feeling of guilt down. He was doing this to protect his family. HE was nothing like Gideon who only cared about himself.

"Get them!" Gideon ordered with a snap of his of his fingers. Bud moaned and walked forward towards the twins. They backed up and made the attempt to run, but Bud easily grabbed them by the back of their shirts, causing the tie to fall off Dipper.

"Let go of us!" Mabel yelled as she and Dipper struggled. Bud ignored them and entered a construction elevator, riding it to the top of the memorial. Once they reached the top, Bud began tying them into two chairs. The twins continued to struggle as long as they could, but Bud was a lot bigger and stronger than them. It wasn't long before they were stuck in the chairs and tied together.

"Behold your grand view of the debate," Gideon announced once the deed was done. "Once I win this election, I'll finally rule this backwoods town!"

"You'll never get away with this you creepy little dork!" Mabel shouted, looking over her shoulder so she could glare at Gideon.

"Oh I'd be happy to spare you, Mabel, if you agree to be mine," Gideon offered, before showing off a ragged dress. "I even made you this wedding dress in crafts class. Don't ask what it's made of…"

"Eww!" Mabel scowled in disgust. "I'd rather die you creep!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" Gideon snapped in anger, trying to hide his disappointment. "Once I win, they'll hit the plunger for the fireworks display. Finishing the mountains construction and trapping yall inside. I've been trapped behind concrete all summer, now see how you like it!"

Dipper and Mabel gasped in fear as Bud walked toward the elevator.

"Say hello to the next mayor of Gravity Falls kids! WHAHAHA!" Gideon continued to laugh as he walked away, leaving Dipper and Mabel to their fate. Dipper and Mabel immediately began to struggle.

"We have to get out of here!" Dipper said as he tried desperately to get out of the ropes.

"Hey, I can hear the debate!" Mabel said excitedly, turning her head to the side.

"I think we have bigger things to worry about right now!" Dipper shouted, still struggling.

"But if can hear them, maybe they can hear us!" Mabel reasoned. "We'll have to shout really loud though."

"Worth a shot I guess," Dipper confessed. "Anything is at this point."

Mabel nodded before taking a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs, "HELP! HELP US!"

"WE'RE TIED TO A BUNCH OF FIREWORKS!" Dipper shouted as well as the two of them struggled even harder to escape. Their attempts began to move the chair without their notice. Suddenly the chair tipped and fell out of the memorial's nostril. They screamed as they stared at the ground far below them with only one thin rope keeping them suspended in the air. Screaming and gasps could be heard from the ground below them, but their focus was on the rope holding them up. They stared in horror as it began to snap.

"Get back you terra birds!" came Stan's shout. The twins looked over and were stunned to see Stan climbing the scaffolding and diving dramatically onto the memorial. The twins feared he wouldn't make it in time as the last final bits of rope finally broke. Before the twins had a chance to really process it, Stan managed to grab the rope.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel and Dipper cried out in happiness and relief.

"Kids!" Stan replied as began pulling them up. "Look, I'm sorry for being stubborn. I guess being the town's hero wasn't enough. I wanted to be yours too."

"We're sorry Grunkle Stan," Mabel apologized. "We should of support you, win or lose."

"Probably lose," Dipper couldn't help but add.

"I could still drop you, you know," Stan grimaced. Of course, he did no such thing and pulled them up and into an embrace. He untied them and they all walked out onto the memorial, hearing the crowd cheer for them. Unfortunately, their joy was short-lived as Dipper spotted Bud going for the trigger.

"Uh-no!" Dipper said, getting ready to run. "We have to get out of here!"

"Kids," Stan said seriously, causing the twins to look at him. "If I die, make sure I get a bigger tombstone than Ford."

Dipper and Mabel could only nod dumbly before Stan grabbed them and held them tightly. He then ran forward and jumped off the memorial as it exploded behind them. They all screamed and braced for impact. Surprisingly, they landed in a pile of birdseed and it was enough to cushion their fall. They all popped only to have the eagle land on Dipper's head and give Stan a kiss on the forehead. Stan shooed the bird away and rose to his the top of the pile before helping Dipper and Mabel out as well. The crowd began to cheer and chant "Mayor Pines".

"Well, I guess we know who won," Dipper commented. They all laughed and headed home after such a long day. They gathered in the living room to watch the results of the election.

"This just in, Stanford Pines loses!" Sandra Hernandez

"What!" They shouted in shock. They could only stare ins shock as Sandra reported that Stan was disqualified for his crimes and began to list them.

"At least they didn't list any of the bad ones," Stan joked as he quickly turned off the TV. "On an unrelated topic. I have a lot of cheap pugs and I need to move them fast."

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan," Dipper said sympathetically. "I actually think having you as Mayor would have been fun."

"Maybe it's for the best," Stan shrugged before smiling. "I got close to the dream though kids."

"Hey I made you something," Mabel said, holding up a knitted sash that said "Our Hero" on it. "It's not official, but I think it counts."

Stan took the shah and his eyes began to water a bit as he sniffed.

"Grunkle Stan, are you crying?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"I got campaign confetti in my eye," Grunkle Stan denied, standing up. "Want to go vandalize Mayor Tyler's mansion?"

Dipper and Mabel cheered and ran after him. Later, the twins were up in their room and finally going to sleep.

 **"So how did it go Pine Tree?"** Bill asked, appearing as soon as Dipper closed his eyes. Dipper had expected it of course and sat up to address the demon.

"Your ties were a great help," Dipper replied, giving him a small nod. "Without them, Gideon would have won for sure."

 **"Glad to be of service kid,"** Bill bowed before becoming serious. **"Just don't forget your end of the deal."**

"Don't worry I won't," Dipper assured. "I'll let you know if I hear anything from Ford. Are we still up for DD and more D?"

 **"Not tonight kid, I have somewhere else I need to be for the next few nights,"** Bill replied casually, continuing before Dipper could ask anything. **"But we'll defiantly play later. Remember… Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold! BYE!"**

Bill disappeared and Dipper sunk back into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

The next few days passed by rather uneventfully with no new mysteries popping up so Mabel and Dipper decided to play a game to pass the time. They went to the storage closet and pulled it open.

"Alright, Grunkle Stan has to have some decent board games," Dipper said as he flipped on a light and looked around.

"Let's see," Mabel said, wiping off dust and cobwebs from a stack of games. "Battle Chutes & Ladder Ships… Necronomiconopoly… Don't wake Stalin…"

"Hey what's this?" Dipper cut in, picking up a box that caught his interest and began to read off it. " _What Could Go Wrong_ the board game. The last players who opened this box never made it out alive!"

"Well I know what we're going to do today," Mabel declared cheerfully.

"It should take up the next few hours," Dipper agreed, smiling at his sister.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!" the twins heard Ford shout, causing them to look at each other in shock. Ford rarely spent time with the family or even outside of his lab. For him to be calling them all together, it must be really important. Dipper put down the game and they hurried to the living room. They saw Ford placing several papers on the table as well as several other strange items.

"Ah children, come in, come in," Ford greeted, gesturing to join him at the table.

"Ooh, mysterious scrolls and potions," Mabel said as she began to examine all the items on the table. "Are you going to tell us we're finally of age to go to wizard school? Is there an owl in this bag?"

"No!" Ford shouted, pulling the bag away from Mabel's curious hands. "I can assure you if there is an owl in this bag he's long dead."

Mabel couldn't help but grimace at that statement. Dipper offered her a confronting pat as he took his seat at the table.

"Now children, do either of you recognize this symbol?" Ford demanded, holding up a depiction of a very familiar triangle. The twins both gasped at the sight, though for different reasons. Mabel, because she remembered the horror caused by the demon. Dipper, because he was worried about what Ford knew.

"Bill," Dipper couldn't help but say. Did Ford know about his meetings with Bill? Was he about to be called out on the deal he recently made?

"You… you know him?" Ford asked with surprise and suspicion.

"Know him? He's been terrorizing us all summer!" Dipper said, trying to throw Ford off of his true dealings with Bill. "I have so many questions and theories."

That part in itself wasn't a lie. Dipper did have questions and theories about Bill that he was trying to figure out. He had asked Bill, of course, a couple of times, but the demon likes to either give Dipper super vague and general answers or explanations that only left Dipper with more questions than what he started out with.

"Dipper's been Bill turned him into a living sock puppet," Mabel explained to Ford, much to Dipper's embarrassment.

"The important thing is, we defeated him twice," Dipper boasted, trying to seem tough and confident.

"Once with kittens and once with tickles!" Mabel exclaimed dramatically, wiggling her fingers in emphasis.

"It was a lot more heroic then it sounds!" Dipper tried to defend. There was still apart of him that wanted Ford's approval and this conservation wasn't doing him any favors in that regard.

"The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious," Ford informed, leaning closer.

"So how do you know Bill?" Dipper asked, hoping to distract Ford away from him. Plus, he was also curious as to what Ford thought of Bill.

"I've encountered many dark beings in my time Dipper," Ford replied, his eyes darkening slightly before focusing back on the twins. "What matters is his powers are growing stronger. And if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!"

Mabel gasped and Dipper grimaced, the two looking at each other in worry. Dipper had been so caught up in his games with Bill, that he had forgotten that Bill was dangerous. Sure, he was pretty confident at this point that Bill wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't say same when it came to the rest of his family.

"Fortunately there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks," Ford continued pulling out a map, unaware of the confusion he had caused within Dipper. "A way to Bill proof the shack… All I have to do is place moonstones here… here… and here. Sprinkle some mercury and… let's see… I always forget the last ingredient."

Ford pulled out his first journal and flipped through it until he reached the page he was looking for.

"Ugh… Unicorn hair," Ford grumbled lowering his journal.

"That's not like rare, is it?" Dipper questioned. He wasn't sure where he stood in this situation, but if the ingredients were hard to come by, maybe he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"It's hopeless," Ford grimaced, showing the entry to the twins. "Unicorns live deep in an enchanted glade and their hairs can only be obtained by a good hearted person that goes on a magical quest to find them."

"AAHH!" Mabel squealed with excitement. "Grunkle Ford, can I please go on this quest? I'm literally obsessed with unicorns. My first word was unicorn… I once made my own unicorn by tapping a traffic cone to a horse's head… Are you even looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now!"

Mabel emphasized this by standing up and showing off her sweater which did indeed have a unicorn on it.

"Not to mention I'm probably the most pure of heart person in this room," Mabel continued, smiling smugly.

"That's true," Ford admitted, thinking about his own past. "She has a point."

"Can't argue with you there," Dipper sighed. Though he didn't show it outwardly, he was really hurt by both Ford's and Mabel's dismissal of him. Sure he had made mistakes but so had Mabel. Was he really that much worse than her that a practical stranger could pick up on it?

"So can I please go on a mission to get that hair?" Mabel begged Ford, leaning in close. "Please. Please. Please! I'll give you my blood!"

"Very well, but it won't be easy," Ford agreed, standing up and giving Mabel his journal. "Take this… and this."

"Ooh," Mabel admired the crossbow Ford had given to her.

"I haven't been in this dimension for a while," Ford commented, as he watched Mabel. "It's okay to give children weapons right?"

"Pssh, come on dog," Mabel said confidently, posing with her crossbow. Unfortunately, she accidentally pulled the trigger, causing the bolt to crash through a window and setting off a car alarm.

"Ahh! It's the cops!" they heard Stan shout from outside. "Gun it!"

The three stared in shock for a little bit as they heard a car drive away before Mabel pulled out a cellphone and said "Candy! Grenda! Wendy! Clear the afternoon!"

Mabel ran off to make plans and get ready to meet a unicorn, leaving just Dipper and Ford in the living room.

"So what are the odds that she gets that hair?" Dipper asked out of curiosity.

"Unlikely," Ford replied seriously. "I've dealt with unicorns before and if I had to describe them in one word it would be… frustrating."

"So what are you going to do about Bill?" Dipper wondered. If Ford really did consider Bill to be such a threat, he was bound to have a backup plan and Dipper needed to learn what it is.

"I'm going to see if I can come up with other ways to keep us safe from Bill," Ford informed, heading towards his lab.

"Can I come help?" Dipper begged. The part of him that still admired Ford as the offer hoped desperately that Ford would say yes. He wanted to work with him and hear about all the amazing adventures he's been on. He just wanted to be accepted by him.

"I work better alone and without distractions," Ford rejected, crushing Dipper's hopes. "I'll let you and the rest of the family know if I come up with something."

Ford than disappeared behind the vending machine, leaving Dipper completely alone. With that final rejection, Dipper's respect and admiration vanished along with any loyalty he might have had to Ford. Clenching his fists in anger, Dipper turned away from the vending machine and headed upstairs to his room. He had a deal to keep after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Bill!" Dipper called once he was safely in his room with the door locked. "Bill! I need to talk to you!"

Almost as soon as he finished, the room began to turn gray and the yellow triangle materialized in the air in front of Dipper.

 **"Well, what's this?"** Bill said in mock surprise. **"You're actually calling for me? Does this mean you enjoy my company Pine Tree?"**

"I'm here to keep my end of the deal," Dipper informed, still hurt by the rejection he got from Ford. "You said you wanted me to tell you if Ford was up to anything. He just informed me that he's trying to come up with ways to keep you out of the shack and away from us. Mabel even left to get unicorn hair, though Ford doesn't think she'll succeed."

 **"That is interesting news,"** Bill replied, tapping the area below his eye with his finger. **"And while Unicorns can be tricky, I bet Shooting Star will find some way to get the hair. Both of you are a lot more clever than Sixer gives you credit for."**

"You really thinks so?" Dipper asked, desperately wanting some form of appreciation after Ford's rejection, but trying to hide it.

 **"Oh, I know so,"** Bill assured, displaying the battle they had in Stan's mind. **"It takes a lot of skill and creativity to face me in the mindscape kid and you and your sister certainly put up a fight. Sixer doesn't know what he's missing."**

"Thanks, Bill," Dipper beamed, filling proud. "So what are you going to do about Ford's plan? Are you going to stop him? And what happened between you and Ford anyway."

 **"Sixer and I used to be friends,"** Bill informed causally, ignoring Dippers surprised gasp. **"But we had a disagreement and he's been against me ever since. And as for his plan to keep me out, if it makes him feel better than I won't stop him."**

"Really?" Dipper said with surprise and disappointment. "But won't that mean we won't be able to see each other again?"

 **"I'm afraid so Pine Tree,"** Bill nodded, patting Dipper's shoulder to comfort him. **"I may be powerful, but a shield of unicorn hair is more than enough to keep me. I guess this is goodbye, unless…"**

"Unless what?" Dipper questioned, hopeful that Bill might have a solution. "Is there a way we can still meet even with the shield?"

 **"There is one way…"** Bill said slowly, floating away from Dipper. **"If you become my apprentice, I would be able to contact you anytime no matter where you are. "**

"You want me to be your apprentice?" Dipper asked in wonder, thinking about all the possibilities. "Does that mean I would learn the answers to all the mysteries of Gravity Falls?"

Bill's was pleased by Dipper's eagerness, if he had a mouth he would be smirking. Keeping his expression pleasant, Bill turned back to Dipper and said **"All that and more. I would even be teaching you magic, which from what I've seen you have quite the knack for. Of course, we would have to make a deal to make it official and you would have to do something for me in return."**

"What would I have to do?" Dipper asked, his normal cautiousness coming back. "Because I refuse to do anything that would hurt my family or anyone else."

 **"You would just have to fetch a certain object for me,"** Bill replied, waving away Dipper's concerns. **"And that would be it. So what do you say Pine Tree? Want to be my apprentice?"**

Dipper was about to shack Bill's hands when Ford's words echoed through his head. _If Bill succeeds no one in this family will be safe_! While Dipper might not trust Ford, the thought was enough to make him falter and pull his hand back. Bill briefly turned red in anger, but it was to fast for Dipper to notice.

 **"What's the matter Pine Tree?"** Bill asked, keeping his hand extended. **"Don't you want to know the secrets of the universe? Don't you want to learn magic so no one can ever push you around again?"**

"Yes, I do," Dipper agreed, looking straight at Bill. "But I want you to promise one thing first. If I become your apprentice, you have to promise that my friends and family will be safe. I don't want anything to happen to them."

 **"I promise that** _ **I**_ **won't hurt them,"** Bill agreed easily, his plans falling into place. **"You'll even be able to use the things I teach you to protect hem if that makes you feel better. Do we have a deal?"**

"Yes," Dipper finally said, shaking Bill's flaming hand. As soon as they let go, Dipper felt a burning sensation behind his left shoulder.

"What's happening!" Dipper demanded, holding his shoulder in pain.

 **"I'm just giving you my symbol,"** Bill informed as Dipper fell to his knees. **"It's what marks you as my apprentice and gives me the connection with you I need to keep in contact with you. I'll even be able to speak directly to your mind whenever I need to."**

The burning and pain soon subsided, leaving Dipper panting slightly as he recovered from the experience.

 **"If you're up to it we can begin those magic lessons now,"** Bill tempted, lighting his hand on fire. **"The first thing you'll learn is to summon flames."**

Despite the pain, he just went through and the uncertainty he had about the deal, Dipper couldn't help but get excited about the prospect of learning magic. He eagerly rose to his feet and began to follow Bill's instructions.

(Time Skip)

Later that evening, Dipper was waiting down in the living room. After spending hours with Bill, he had finally been able to summon a flame of his own. Granted, it was tiny and only lasted a few seconds, but Dipper was proud at having done it and Bill praised him for his success. Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts by Ford sinking tiredly into the chair across from Dipper.

"So did you come up with something?" Dipper asked, looking at Ford.

"I have a few ideas," Ford sighed, rubbing his eyes. "But none of them are very practical."

"So we have no way to protect the shack?" Dipper stated only for Mabel to burst in and slam her fist on the table, clutching a lock of sparkly hair.

"Did someone say unicorn hair?" Mabel beamed as the other girls joined him at the table.

"Uh… no actually…" Dipper said slowly as he looked over Mabel in the others. They seemed pretty ragged and covered in all sorts of sparkly substances. If Dipper didn't know better, he'd say Mabel got in a fight with the unicorn.

"Oh, that would have been perfect," Mabel replied in slight disappointment before perking up and showing off her prize. "Either way we got some unicorn hair!"

"Also some unicorn tears," Candy added, showing off the dripping substance on her arm. "Unicorn eyelashes…"

"They finally gave us this treasure just to get rid of us," Grenda concluded, spilling a chest full of gold and jewels across the table.

"It can't be…" Ford said in shock standing up and examining everything. "This a great day girls! With this unicorn hair, we'll be able to completely seal the shack from Bill's mind reading tricks!"

"Was it okay?" Mabel asked shyly as she handed the hair over.

"Better than okay!" Ford grinned taking the hair and putting his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "It's perfect! You protected your family. You're a good person Mabel."

Mabel grinned happily at the praise, tearing up slightly, and Dipper couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Dipper had tried so hard and wanted nothing more than to be praised by Ford, only to get rejected at every turn and yet Mabel got praised after one quest. Dipper reminded himself that he was Bill's apprentice now, feeling proud he had been chosen rather than his sister.

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford," Mabel said proudly. "But today I learned that morality is relative."

"Money!" Stan shouted as he ran through the room and grabbed an armful of treasure with the group watching in shock.

"I better get the barrier up," Ford declared, taking the unicorn hair.

"Do you need any help?" Dipper asked.

"I'm alright," Ford replied immediately. "This is a very delicate process and I do not want anything to go wrong."

Dipper grimaced as Ford left and Mabel gave him a comforting hug.

"No matter what Grunkle Ford says, you're still a great monster hunter," Mabel assured as she let go. "Mystery twins?"

"Mystery twins," Dipper agreed as they pounded fists. Dipper felt a slight inkling of guilt, knowing he was learning magic without her. But Mabel had her own life, friends, and secrets. Why couldn't Dipper have the same?

Leaving the girls, Dipper watched Ford make the barrier. He felt a slight tingling sensation when it was completed and the mark on his shoulder burned for a brief moment. Turning away from the window, Dipper headed upstairs. Ford may think that Bill was banished from the shack, but he couldn't stop Dipper from seeing him. Eagerly, Dipper headed for bed, excited for the games he and Bill will play and the thing's he'll learn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

More days passed and Dipper continued to train under Bill. It was a sunny afternoon and Dipper and Bill was in a secluded clearing in the forest. It was the perfect place for Dipper to train as his family rarely questions it when he spends hours at a time in the forest. Plus, this way no one question why it seemed like he was constantly sleeping. Consternating hard, Dipper once again focused on summoning a blue flame from his hand.

"Yes!" Dipper cheered as a flame the size of a baseball materialized above his open hand. He had worked and practiced at every opportunity and finally paid off. He could now constantly summon a flame about of this size though he could only make it last a few minutes still.

 **"Well done Pine Tree,"** Bill praised Dipper, snapping his fingers and summoning up several targets around the clearing. **"Now let's see if you can aim."**

Dipper nodded and set his sights on the closest target, carefully calculating his throw. Holding his arm back he let the ball of flame loose. But while the flame was the size of a baseball, it was far lighter and Dipper threw it much harder than he intended. It flew over the target and collided with the tree behind it. Fortunately, the flame wasn't very powerful and only slightly scorched the surface of the tree.

 **"Not bad for a first try,"** Bill commented, floating closer to the scorch mark to inspect it. **"Well defiantly have to work on adding more power to your flames later, but for now try and hit the target again."**

Dipper followed Bill's instruction and once again summoned a fireball. He managed to hit the target this time, though it was on the outer edge. Motivated by his improvement, Dipper continued to fire at the target, getting closer each time. When he was finally hitting the center on regular bases, Dipper began aiming for the other targets.

 **"I think that's enough training for today,"** Bill decided after several hours. Dipper could only collapse unto his back in exhaustion, though he was grinning at all his progress.

"This is awesome!" Dipper cheered once he finally managed to catch his breath. "I never imagined that I would be able to do magic like this. I mean sure, I've done spells before from Ford's journals but they were all rituals of some sort. Nothing like this conjuring stuff out of thin air."

 **"You've got a real talent for magic** ," Bill complimented, floating closer to Dipper's prone form. **"It's part of the reason I wanted you as my apprentice in the first place. It took Sixer years before he could perform any of the rituals he learned about and you were able to do them on the first try! You've barely tapped your potential and you can already summon flames. Just imagine all you'll be able to do in the future."**

"I can hardly wait," Dipper smiled, finally rising to his feet. "But that will have to wait for another day. I better get back before anyone gets worried or suspicious."

 **"Agreed,"** Bill said, floating back as images of Ford appeared. **"The last thing we need is for Sixer to catch wind of our meetings. He has the tendency to take extremes when it comes to me and I don't want you getting hurt because of him."**

"Yeah, I'll be careful around him," Dipper nodded, whipping the dirt from his clothes. "So when do you want me to get that object for you, whatever it is, anyway? I mean, that was my part of the deal after all."

 **"Soon, but not yet,"** Bill replied vaguely. **"I have to wait until the right opportunity before I can send you after it. Just be patient and keep practicing and I'll tell you the time is right. In the meantime, have fun with your family. I know that's what you want right now."**

"I'll see you later then," Dipper relented, waving goodbye to the triangle.

 **"See you around Pine Tree,"** Bill waved back as he began to fade. **"Remember… Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram. Buy gold! BYE!"**

With that, Dipper woke back up in the real world and headed back to the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, giving him a fierce hug as soon as he walked in. "I was just about to come after you. You haven't been going on any mysteries or adventures without me have you? You better not, or I'll bedazzle your face when you sleep."

"No need for that," Dipper laughed nervously, knowing fully well that Mabel would follow through such a threat. "I just enjoy walking through the woods is all. I would never have an adventure without letting you know first."

"You got that right," Mabel agreed, punching Dipper in the shoulder. "Come on! They're showing some reruns of Tiger Fist and I've made popcorn!"

"Coming," Dipper winced, rubbing the spot where Mabel had punched as she ran off. Dipper still loved and cared for his family, but he was really glad he was now Bill's apprentice. His family just never got him and Mabel wasn't even trying to relate to him anymore. They were both growing up and apart, but that was to be expected. Still, she was his twin and he would do all he could to keep her safe and happy. Now, he just had something that made him happy too.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dipper followed Mabel into the living room and joined her in front of the TV. He may not know what lay in the future or when they would go their separate ways, but in the here and now Dipper could enjoy time with his sister. Laughter filled the room as the twins enjoyed both the show and the bond they shared.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy the extra chapter!**

 **Chapter 12:**

The next morning was beautiful and Dipper couldn't wait to continue his training with Bill But when he exited the Shack, he found Soos and Grunkle Stan packing up an RV in the driveway.

"And don't forget the bug spray!" Stan ordered as Soos brought out more stuff to load into the RV. "It's perfect for spraying in the face of hitchhikers.

"Whoa…" Dipper said as he walked closer and examined the scene in front of him. "An RV… camping gear… Are you running from the law again?"

"Dude! It's the ultimate Organ road trip adventure!" Soos said excitedly as he secured several bags to the roof of the RV.

"More like revenge trip," Stan explained as he gestured to the RV. "Every year my tourist trap competitors prank the Mystery Shack. Last year those hooligans ducted tapped Soos to the ceiling."

"That was a fun 78 hours," Soos replied cheerfully as he finished.

"Well no more!" Stan declared pulling out a map and handing it to Dipper. "This year we're visiting every tourist trap along the Redwood Highway and I'm going to prank back every single one!"

"Bow-wow," Grenda said as she walked up with Candy and Mabel, all of them wearing backpacks. "It's time to let the road dogs bark!"

"That is us!" Candy agreed, gesturing to their group. "We are the road dogs."

"Thanks for letting me bring Candy and Grenda along for our road trip Grunkle Stan," Mabel smiled as she adjusted her backpack.

"The more the merrier," Stan replied, pulling out pieces of paper and handing them to Candy and Grenda. "Just sign these nondisclosure agreements. None of your parents are lawyers right?"

Candy and Grenda shook their heads as they entered the RV with Stan following after them. Dipper looked at the map skeptically and began walking over to Mabel, only to have Soos land on the ground in between them.

"So what do you say, dude?" Soos asked as he straightened up, looking at Dipper. "You coming?"

"I already went to the trouble of all your stuff," Mabel added, lifting a box from the small pile still next to the RV. "Even that stuff you kept in that secret box under the bed. Oops!"

The box slipped from Mabel's hands and spilled open as it dropped to the ground. Its contents were now scattered all over the ground and easily identifiable.

"What the..?" Mabel said, looking suspiciously at all the Wendy pictures that had now been revealed. "What's that?"

"Uh… nothing!" Dipper replied in embarrassment, trying to gather up all the photos. "Just… Wendy stuff… from old times."

"Aaghh…" Both Soos and Mabel groaned, rolling their eyes.

"Bro, I thought you were finally past all this," Mabel sighed, gesturing to all the photos.

"I know and I am," Dipper replied seriously as he stood back up. "I know she's not interested. While I can't exactly turn off my feelings for her, I am over my crush on her."

And Dipper really meant it when he said he was over Wendy. With all the time and training he's been spending with Bill, he hardly had time to think about his ex-crush. There was so much more to learn and discover that Dipper didn't have the energy to waste chasing after someone he would never be with. Despite his sincerity, Mabel still wasn't convinced.

"Two words Dipper, move on," Mabel said, pointing at him in emphasis. "It's the only way you'll get over your feelings for Wendy."

"Yeah dude and a road trip is the perfect place to meet new people," Soos concluded before he and Mabel headed into the RV.

Dipper looked down at the photos and map in his hands. While he didn't really care that much about Wendy or felt the need to move on, he was interested in going on the road trip. True, he wouldn't have as much time if any to train with Bill for a while, but it seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun. Most importantly of all though, he did not want to be stuck at home with only Ford for company. It would only increase the risk of Ford discovering Dipper's apprenticeship with Bill and who knows what would happen then. It just wasn't worth it and he knew Bill would understand.

With his mind made up, Dipper grabbed the bags Mabel had packed for him and entered the RV. He settled in an empty seat and watched as the Mystery Shack disappeared from view. He could admit he was excited, but he hoped that the others wouldn't be bugging him too much about his personal life. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and at the first stop, Grunkle Stan pulled him aside as the girls jumped into the giant ball of yarn.

"Look, I know you think you ruined you "chances" with Wendy," Stan knelt and tried to comfort, much to Dipper's annoyance and embarrassment. "Lucky for you, I'm an expert on women. Listen to me kid, when it comes to girls always be confident. And be funny, but not too funny. And be kind of annoying but in a lovable way."

"That seems kind of jerky Grunkle Stan," Dipper replied, hoping that Stan would drop the whole thing.

"Jerky is just the term non-jerks use to badmouth innocent jerks," Stan defended, cracking his back as he straightened up. Rember… Confidence! Comedy! Some third word starting with a C… The three C's of the Stan Pines' dating technique. At the next tourist trap, try out my advice on the first girl you see. Now hop to it this ball of yarn isn't going to prank itself."

Dipper rolled his eyes but tied the end of the yarn to the back of the RV. The group then drove away, causing the yarn ball to unravel. They all laughed as they continued down the road, though Dipper had the dreadful feeling Stan wasn't done giving him love advice. It was going to be a long trip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Unfortunately for Dipper, Grunkle Stan did not let up on the love advice and kept pester Dipper to try and talk to girls. Even Mabel would chime in agreement every now and then. Though Dipper had no interest in getting into a relationship at this time, he gave in just to get them off his back. It was good practice and he even got a few emails from a couple of girls, but he had no intention of contacting them or really trying to start anything. But everything got a lot more the next day when Candy started showing interest in him.

The day started out normal enough. Dipper had just had a great night playing games with Bill and learning more about the various creatures he's seen and the group was on their way to the final tourist trap, Mystery Mountain. And then suddenly Mabel requested to sit up front and dragged Dipper to the back of the RV. Before he really had time to process what happened, Dipper found himself in the back next to Candy.

"Hey…" Dipper awkwardly greeted as he put his seatbelt on. They sat in silence for a moment before Candy scooted closer until she was right next to him.

"You're sitting close…" Dipper couldn't help but comment, really unsure of what to make of the situation. He looked at the others for help, but Mabel and Grenda just giggled before closing the curtain, leaving the two alone.

"So Dipper…" Candy said, blushing and avoiding eye contact. "I was wondering… Would you maybe want to walk around Mystery Mountain with me today?"

"Sure…" Dipper said slowly, moving over slightly so there was a bit more space between them. "I mean… wasn't that already the plan."

"I mean just us," Candy clarified looking over at him. "You and me… Candy and Dipper…"

"Um… alright?" Dipper said nervously. He really didn't want to be in this situation. He had no desire to be getting into a relationship right now but he also didn't want to hurt Candy's feelings. Plus, Mabel would probably kill him if he rejected one of her friends. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dipper could swear he could hear Bill laughing at him. Dipper was pulled from his thoughts by the RV coming to a stop.

"Alright road dogs, I've got 5 bucks for whoever can tip the big blue ox!" Stan announced as they all got off the RV. "Go. Go. Go!"

"I will see you in there," Candy told Dipper before running off with a giggle. Dipper smiled awkwardly before dropping it once she was out of sight.

"Hey what's with the mopey mug kid?" Stan asked once he saw Dipper's expression.

"You've got to help me!" Dipper said desperately as he paced. "Everything you told me to do worked too well. I think Candy just asked me out on a date!"

"Hey, look at this little champion!" Stan congratulated, punching Dipper's should with a grin.

"What? No!" Dipper denied shaking his head. "I mean… Candy's great and she's sweet and she's smart, but I never thought of her like that! This is all moving way to fast!"

Dipper sat on the ground and began to hyperventilate in his panic.

 _ **"Whoa, easy there Pine Tree,"**_ Bill's voice echoed through Dipper's head as the mark on his shoulder grew warm. _**"If you can face down monsters on a regular basis, a little girl trouble is nothing you can't handle."**_

"Okay…" Dipper said slowly once he got his panic under control with Bill's help. "I just need to be honest with her and tell her I'm not ready for all this."

"Don't you see what's happening here?" Stan laughed as he helped Dipper to his feet, unaware of the silent exchange. "That's your dumb obsession with Wendy getting in the way of your future. If you want to move on, you've got to say yes to whatever comes your way."

Dipper scowled slightly. He wasn't obsessed with Wendy anymore, but no matter how many times he said so, no one believed him. As the two walked to the park, Stan noticed an attractive woman running the ticket booth.

"Speaking of which…" Stan said straightening his bow tie.

"But I don't want to lead her on…" Dipper tried to argue only to have Stan cut him off.

"Watch and learn," Stan smirked before walking to the ticket lady. "Woah! I've seemed to have lost my number! Can I borrow yours?"

"Ohohoho! You are a riot!" The lady laughed, swatting Stan's shoulder playfully. "What brings you here? We don't normally get men this handsome around these parts?

"Well… Darlene.." Stan began, leaning on the counter and glancing quickly at nametag. "Between you and me, what I'm doing here is a little secret."

"Oh you seem like a man with secrets," Darlene said as they both laughed, causing Dipper to shudder slightly in disgust. "You know I'm going on break. Want to take the sky tram up to Widow's Peak?"

"Of course," Stan said before leaning over to whisper to Dipper. "Look, take my advice or don't but it clearly works."

"Oh… Fancy," Darlene said when Stan offered her his arm. The two began to walk into the park, Stan looking back briefly and pointing at Darlene in emphasis. Dipper rolled his eyes as the two left. He really wasn't looking for a relationship and Stan's advice wasn't helping at all.

 _ **"Even if you don't want a relationship, it can still be fun to go out every now and then,"**_ Bill advised in Dipper's mind. _**"Go and have fun, and then explain you just aren't ready for anything serious yet. If she really cares about you, she'll understand."**_

 _"Thanks, Bill,"_ Dipper replied in his mind as he went in. _"I didn't realize you knew so much about relationships."_

 _ **"I know lot's of things Pine Tree,"**_ Bill replied, and Dipper was sure if he could see the triangle, he would be rolling his eye. _**"You should know that by now. By the way, you should keep your eyes open on. This mountain hides quite a few surprises."**_

 _"Like what?"_ Dipper asked, raising his eyebrow.

 _ **"Hey I don't want to ruin it,"**_ Bill replied dismissively. _**"You'll just have to find out for yourself. Good luck Pine Tree."**_

Dipper shook his head ruefully as Bill's voice faded. Bill sure loved his riddles, but it defiantly meant that this trip was going to be a lot more exciting. In the meantime, Candy was waiting for him and he has to try and find a way to let her down gently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Dipper and Candy walked on the trail and entered the mummy museum. They ended finding an open bench and sitting on it in the main room. An awkward silence fell between them as both of them looked around desperately for a conversation topic.

"This place is so enchanting," Candy finally said, looking at all the different mummies.

"I'm sort of confused by the phrase 'New Mummies Daily' though," Dipper replied, studying the banner above them. "I mean… how does that even work?"

It was confusing and a little concerning. Was this the mystery Bill was hinting at? Was there something that was causing the mummies to appear? Dipper was startled from his thoughts by the weight of Candy's head resting on his shoulder. Dipper glanced at her nervously, unsure what to do. On one hand, it was kind of nice that Candy liked him. But on the other, he didn't feel the same way and was worried that no matter what he did he would end up hurting her. The situation only got worse when someone else came into the room.

"Hey Dipper!" A girl called, waving at Dipper.

"Corn Maze Girl!" Dipper said in a panic as she approached.

"I was wondering when you'd call," the girl said as she sat on Dipper's other side.

"Dipper? Who is this?" Candy asked, glaring slightly at the intruder.

"Nobody!" Dipper replied quickly but then tried to amend it at seeing Corn Girl's look of annoyance. "I mean.. Somebody! I mean…"

"Dipper!" A second girl called as she came in. "I didn't recognize you right side up. You'll never guess where my mom gave birth… Hey, who are these girls?"

"Dipper?" Came a third, slightly more angry girl. "Why haven't you called? Did our romantic log ride mean nothing to you?"

"I can't believe it," Candy scowled, crossing her arms. "You agreed to go on a date with me while you were seeing all these other girls?"

"Yeah tell us," Corn Girl agreed, narrowing her eyes. "Just which of us do you like?"

 _ **"You've certainly got yourself into a mess Pine Tree!"**_ Bill's laughter echoed through Dipper's head. Dipper ignored him in favor of trying to survive the wrath of the girls around him.

"I…" Dipper began, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. "You're are very nice and I enjoyed the time we spent together, but I'm not interested in starting a relationship right now. Mostly I was trying to learn how to talk to girls."

The three girls walked off in anger, grumbling insults against Dipper. Dipper just sighed and looked over at Candy to see her reaction.

"Dipper Pines, I thought you were a nice guy," Candy said slowly, wiping away a tear. "But I guess you only care about yourself."

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Candy," Dipper replied softly. "But I agreed to go on this date so you wouldn't get hurt, but obviously that failed. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Candy didn't reply as she got up and walked away, leaving Dipper alone. Dipper let her leave, knowing going after was only going to make things worse. It certainly wasn't an ideal way for things to have gone, but he supposed it was for the best that Candy now knew where he stood. Dipper was startled out of his thoughts by Stan's voice coming through the walkie-talkie he had given Dipper.

"Hey Buddy boy," Stan began, sounding a little stressed. "Remember how we talked about my technique? Well, sometimes it leads to unexpected consequences."

"You've got that right," Dipper grimaced, thinking over what just happened. "So where are you?"

"Well good news is, I've solved the mystery of where Oregon's mummies come from," Stan replied, fear slowly creeping into his voice. "The bad news is I'm about to become one. Turns out Darlene is one of those spider people, but beyond the date's been okay."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dipper said, trying to process what Stan just said. "Darlene's a spider person? How's that even possible?"

"I don't know," Stan replied, sounding genuinely shocked a girl was trying to kill him. "One minute, we're having a perfect date and the next she's growing legs and encasing me in webbing. Women, right?"

"You couldn't tell she was a spider!?" Dipper said in exasperation, waving his free hand around in disbelief.

"I was blinded by flatter!" Stan said in defense. "Also this acid she spit in my face. I'm up the mountain at Widow's Peak."

"Alright, I'll come and find you," Dipper replied, moving out of the museum. "Just stay put!"

"You've got it," Stan agreed before the signal cut out.

 _ **"I told you this mountain was full of surprise,"**_ Bill added smugly.

 _"No kidding, and now I've got to save Stan,"_ Dipper scoffed as he moved along the mountain paths to find the girls. In all honesty, Dipper probably had a better chance saving Stan by himself using the things Bill taught him. But there was also the chance that there were more spider people around and he didn't want to risk the girls getting caught either. Better that they stick together to just to be safe. He came across the girls sitting together, trying to comfort Candy.

"Girls!" Dipper said as he ran up to them. "There you are!"

"Betrayer!" Mabel shouted at Dipper, glaring at him along with the others. Dipper felt a flash of frustration and anger at his sister for that accusation. Mabel didn't know Dippers feelings and thoughts on the situation and wasn't even trying to understand where he was coming from. She didn't even ask his opinion before trying to set him up with Candy and yet _he_ was the bad guy for not being interested! Mabel was his sister, she was supposed to be on his side when no one else was. But lately, it seemed like she was against him more and more often. Who did that leave Dipper with if Mabel wasn't on his side?

 _ **"You've always got me Pine Tree,"**_ Bill replied, comforting Dipper.

"Oh, what do _you_ want?" Candy asked coldly, adjusting her glasses.

"I need your help!" Dipper answered, shoving his feelings aside for now though sending Bill a silent thank you.

"With what?" Candy scoffed. "With some sick jealousy trap."

"Yeah! Stick to him, Candy!" Mabel added, high-fiving her.

"Testify!" Grenda agreed, shaking her fist in the air.

"Look, I'm so sorry about everything," Dipper replied, hiding the hurt he felt that Mabel wasn't even trying to defend him. "But Stan's in trouble. You can kill me later, but right now he needs us. I'll explain on the way!"

The girls looked at each other before nodding at Dipper. Relieved, Dipper began to make his way up the mountain with the girls following close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Dipper leads the girls through the mountain trails to Widow's Peak to save Stan. It wasn't long before the came to the cave's where the Stan was being held.

"Mr. Pines!" Grenda yelled as they ran into the cave and spotted where Stan was being held. Grenda charged forward, punching through the web and dropping Stan onto the ground.

"Quick!" Stan encouraged as the kids began to tear at the webbing wrapped around him. "Before the rest of the venom sets in!"

They soon managed to free him, though they froze for a second when the heard Darlene start to come back.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dipper shouted, waving at all of them to run. The group wasted no more time and began running to the entrance. Dipper hung back a moment though and summoned a small flame behind his back. As the group was heading out of sight, Dipper tossed the flame at the webs. The easily caught fire and soon the whole entrance was burning. Smiling in satisfaction when he heard Darlene scream, Dipper hurried and joined the others and they all hurried down the mountain.

"No!" They heard Darlene scream in rage as they fled. "Where are you!"

Dipper glared briefly back at her, annoyed that Darlene had survived and that he probably wouldn't' have another chance to use his new powers without giving himself away.

"To the sky tram!" Candy instructed, drawing everyone's attention. "I have a plan!"

With no time to question her, the group ran onto the nearest open tram and shut the door behind them.

"Ride like the wind sky tram!" Stan shouted in victory only to realize the tram was moving at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Welcome to Trambeance," the automatic announcer came through the speaker. "The world's slowest tree top tram ride. Enjoy the sights at 0.1 miles per hour!"

"Argh!" Grenda shouted in frustration, stomping her feet. "Move! Move! Move!"

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Dipper complained as he kept an eye out for Darlene.

"No it can't," the announcer replied. "This is Trambeance."

 _ **"Why so worried Pine Tree,"**_ Bill teased Dipper. _**"You know you can easily take that spider."**_

 _"Not without giving myself away as your apprentice,"_ Dipper replied, gritting his teeth in frustration. _"I don't care if my family knows about you or not, but I don't want Ford finding out. He might have some way of stopping me from seeing you."_

 _ **"Good point,"**_ Bill agreed. _**"By the way, you might want to start screaming."**_

 _"What are you…"_ Dipper cut off as a thud was heard on the seeing and Darlene peered into the window, hissing at them. The entire group screamed as Darlene began to cover the tram in webbing.

"We're doomed!" Stan declared, holding his head in fear.

"There has to be someway we can beat her!" Dipper declared in determination, trying to come up with some sort of plan. Candy looked thoughtfully at the pamphlet she was holding.

"Listen carefully!" Candy spoke up, helping calm everyone down as they looked at her. "The tram has an emergency drop switch, below us is Oregon's largest Paul Bunion statute, and Old Reliable goes off in five… four… three…"

"Kid are you crazy!" Stan protested, holding onto Dipper in fear.

"Great idea Candy!" Dipper agreed, catching onto her plan with Bill's help. "Pull the leaver."

"Two… Now!" Candy shouted, pulling the lever with confidence. The tram released and began following, the group screaming as they floated from their seats. The tram was then launched back into the air by Old Reliable and they flew over the park and bounced under a tree. As the tram began rolling, Dipper used all the power he could muster to keep him and others from getting injured. His hands and everyone's bodies began to glow faintly blue and he could only hope that everyone as to panicked to notice.

The tram finally came crashing to a stop and Dipper immediately released his hold on everyone. Stan broke through the door and everyone stumbled out, dizzy and a little banged up. Dipper leaned against the doorframe until his strength started to return. He had never used so much power at once in the real world or in such a manner and it took a lot out of him. Still, despite his the weakness he was now feeling, he couldn't help but feel pride it what he had been able to do.

"Kid that was ingenious!" Stan congratulated Candy once everyone had gotten their bearings. "How did you know that would work?"

"Useless travel pamphlets," Candy replied smugly, holding the one she had up.

"Stanly…" The heard Darlene call and looked over to where she was trapped and had restored her human disguise. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! You'll let me out, right?"

"What!" Stan shouted in disbelief. "Seriously! After all that! Do I look like an amnesiac?"

"Hahaha! You're so funny," Darlene giggled as she hid he legs from sight. "Have you ever considered becoming a comedian?"

"You know I actually have," Stan replied, falling for the flattery. "Comedy is too subtly these days. My style involves more oversized props. Here, let me get you out from under…"

"Stan no!" The rest shouted, grabbing him an pulling him back as Darlene once more showed her true form.

"Oh yeah, right," Stan muttered as he backed away.

"You with this round Stan," Darlene admitted in anger. "But mark my words, as long as there's men like you out there with their dumb one-liners and pick up moves I'll never run out of prey!"

"Get in the car!" Stan shouted as Darlene spit venom at him. "Get in the car! Get in the car!"

The rest of the group came in after him and soon they were driving away. Dipper sat back in satisfaction as Mabel came up to him.

"Dipper, can I talk to you?" Mabel asked quietly.

"Sure," Dipper agreed as they moved to a more private area of the RV. "If this is about Candy, I'm sorry I hurt her feelings but I'm really not interested in starting a relationship.

"This is about that," Mabel replied, shaking her head. "No, I'm more worried about your powers."

"Power? What powers?" Dipper immediately replied, laughing nervously.

 _ **"We really need to work on your lying skills kid,"**_ Bill chuckled.

"I saw Dipper," Mabel replied sternly. "We were all glowing blue in the tram, but you most of all. Where did you get your powers? Did you find another amulet like Gideon's? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to keep it to myself for awhile," Dipper replied, knowing it was useless to try and cover it up. "Is that really such a crime?"

"Yes!" Mabel said immediately, throwing her hands in the air. "We're twins! We're supposed to share everything with each other! How could you hide something."

"We're supposed to share everything huh…" Dipper said coldly, the feeling's he's been bottling up for so long finally bursting free. "Well, what about you! You've been going off on your own more and more lately and leaving me behind!"

"I'm just hanging out with my friends," Mabel defended. "There's no need to be so selfish!"

"Me! Selfish?" Dipper growled, glaring at Mabel. "I've given up so much for you to have a happy summer! And what have I gotten in return! Nothing! Barely even a thank you! I've just ended up being rejected and teased by everyone, including _you_! But none of that matters' because _you're_ happy and who cares what _I_ feel!"

"But I do care," Mabel replied quietly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Then you are terrible at showing it," Dipper replied, refusing to be swayed. "You just expect me to help and support you with everything you want to do without ever returning the favor. And now that I finally found something cool for myself and you want to take it away from me as well!"

"T-that's n-not…" Mabel sobbed, trying to explain.

"I don't care," Dipper cut off dismissively, turning to leave. "Just let me do something cool on my own for once. I'll tell you more when _I_ feel like sharing."

"Dipper!" Mabel called after him, but he didn't turn around and just stomped away. The rest of the group was staring at the two in shock, but Dipper ignored them and Mabel as she continued to sob. He found a seat to himself and glared at the window, refusing to give into his feelings of guilt. Mabel had this coming for a long time and he refused to back down now just because of a few tears.

 _"Why can't she ever just support me for a change?"_ Dipper thought in anger. _"I'm always there for her, why is she never there for me?"_

 _ **"I'm here for you Pine Tree,"**_ Bill replied in confidence. _**"I'm here for you."**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Dipper was sleeping pleasantly when he felt the bed shift. Yawning Dipper opened his eyes, only to scream in surprise at seeing Mabel leaning over him with a pair of googly eyes glued to his chin.

"Morning Dipper," Mabel said in a deep voice. "Guess who!"

"It's too early to be dealing with your silliness right now," Dipper grumbled, pushing Mabel aside to sit up. It had been a few days since the fight and Mabel had been all sorts of things like this to try to make him laugh and get back on Dipper's good side. While a small part of Dipper appreciated the effort, the larger part of him was annoyed and just wanted to be left alone until cooled off completely.

"And aren't we too old for Mr. Upsidedownington?" Dipper asked as he sat up.

"Kinda," Mabel said softly, before perking up again. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. It's exactly one week away from our 13th birthday!"

"Our birthday's coming up already," Dipper replied in surprise. With all that's happened this summer, it was no surprise he had lost track of time. "Then we'll be actual teenagers. I can go to PG-13 movies."

"Finally I can stop reading preteen magazines and start reading post-preteen magazines!" Mabel agreed enthusiastically, getting up from her bed. "And in a year we'll be in high school! Where girls become women. So… you're going to help me plan it right?"

That drew Dipper up short, was he going to help her? Sure, he was still mad at Mabel, but no matter how mad he was, he couldn't ruin their birthday. Still, he wasn't quite up to dealing with Mabel yet.

"Just give me one more day to myself," Dipper decided, much to Mabel's disappointment. "If I have this last day to work out my frustrations, I promise, I'll spend the rest of the week helping you plan."

"Alright," Mabel agreed with a sigh, pulling off the googly eyes from her chin. "I'll see you later Dipper."

"Just this one last day," Dipper assured with a small smile. "Then everything will be back to normal."

"Looking forward to it," Mabel said, cheering up. "I'll get the planning started then!"

Mabel hurried downstairs while Dipper chuckled slightly at her antics as he got dressed.

 _ **"It's time Pine Tree,"**_ Bill spoke up, startling Dipper slightly.

 _"Time for what Bill?"_ Dipper asked, putting on his hat.

 _ **"There's going to be an opportunity to get the object from Ford as per our deal,"**_ Bill reminded. _**"He'll be leaving today to gather supplies. As soon as he's gone, you'll sneak into his lab and steal the object for me."**_

 _"Right,"_ Dipper agreed, nodding his head and going over to the window. _"As soon as he leaves."_

Dipper waited patiently for any sign of Ford's departure. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long before he spotted Ford sneaking away with a bag over his shoulder. With a grin, Dipper left the bedroom and made his way downstairs.

"Hi, Dipper!" Mabel greeted as she shouldered her backpack. "Have you changed your mind?"

"I just have one more thing I need to do first," Dipper replied with a smile. "Then I can help you."

"Yes!" Mabel cheered, hugging Dipper and handing him a walkie-talkie. "I'll keep you updated until you can join us. Right now, I'm off to the high school with Soos to rent out the gym. Grunkle Stan won't let us use the shack after the whole zombie incident."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Dipper winced, thinking back on his screw up. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was making another screw up before shoving that thought aside as his paranoia. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, but I don't need it," Mabel replied confidently as the two of them left. Once they were out of sight, Dipper snuck over the vending machine. Making sure Stan wasn't anywhere nearby, Dipper punched in the code and snuck down into the lab.

"Where could it be," Dipper mumbled as he searched through desks and cabinets. While he was looking, the walkie-talkie Mabel gave him turned on.

"Master Mabel to Dippity-Dog," Mabel's sad voice came through. "We can have our party at the gym, but we've got to talk about high school. I'm starting to think it might not be the awesome future we were expecting. Over."

"Hey it's alright Mabel," Dipper replied, pulling out the walkie-talkie. "Sure, it probably won't be all rainbow's and glitter, but we'll get through it. I mean, we've faced monsters and zombies this summer, high school can't be worse than that. We can talk more about it though when you get back. Over."

"Okay," Mabel agreed, sounding a little cheerier. "I've got invitations to hand out. Thanks for listening Dipper, even though you wanted to be alone today."

"No problem Mabel," Dipper said. "I'm still your brother. No matter how mad I get, I'm still here for you."

"Bye Dipdop," Mabel finished.

"Bye Mabel," Dipper said as he put the walkie-talkie away and continuing his search. Suddenly, the mark on his shoulder started getting warm. "What the?"

Dipper held his mark briefly and backed up, causing the mark to cool down. Curious, Dipper moved forward again, making the mark becoming warm again. He moved forward a little more, causing the mark to become even hotter. With a grin, Dipper realized he could use his mark to find the object Bill was after. He began moving around until he could find the spot where his mark burned hottest. It was behind a locked metal safe, but Dipper was able to open it with the use of his powers. Reaching in, he pulled out the object. It was a glass dome containing some kind of cosmic energy and it was cracking. Dipper stared in fascination at the swirling energy as he held in it in his hands.

 _ **"Good job Pine Tree!"**_ Bill congratulated, shaking Dipper out of his distracted state. _**"Now you just need to bring it to the woods."**_

 _"Right,"_ Dipper nodded, slipping the dome into his pocket. He hurried out of the lab and carefully closed the vending machine behind them. Dipper then headed out of the shack and began walking to the woods. As Dipper walked he pulled out the dome again. He wasn't sure why Bill wanted it, but he didn't care that much. By giving this to Bill, Dipper would be able to continue to learn the mysteries of the universe and how to perform magic. It was a dream come true for him.

"Dipper!" Dipper heard an angry shout and he turned to see Ford coming towards him with an angry expression. Dipper quickly moved the dome out of sight, though he knew it was already far too late.

"What are you doing with the rift!" Ford demanded, towering over Dipper and forcing him to walk backward. "Where did you get it? Are you working for Bill?!"

Dipper could only stare up at Ford in fear, clutching the dome closer to his chest. Ford attempted to grab the dome, but Dipper managed to duck out of the way. Dodging under Ford's arm, Dipper took off into the woods with Ford hot on his tail.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"Give me back that Rift!" Ford demanded as he chased Dipper through the woods. Dipper didn't reply, focused more on escaping Ford and keeping the dome safe in his grasp. While Ford was faster than Dipper with his longer legs, Dipper was far more maneuverable. Ford might have known these woods well once, but his information was 30 years out of date whereas Dipper had been exploring them all summer. Dipper used that knowledge and smaller body to duck under low branches, squeeze through tight spaces and weave down thin paths in an attempt to shake off Ford. Ford could not keep up with all the detours he was forced to take and soon Dipper left him far behind.

Dipper did not slow down though, knowing it wouldn't be long before Ford caught back up to him. Running through the trees, Dipper soon arrived at the clearing where he would meet with Bill. He slid to stop and bent over slightly as he gasped for breath.

 _"I'm here!"_ Dipper called with his mind as he slowly caught his breath. _"What do you want me to do now?"_

 _ **"Smash the rift on the ground!"**_ Bill ordered immediately. _**"Hurry! Do it before Sixer comes!"**_

Dipper nodded and lifted up the glass dome to throw it on the ground.

"No!" Ford shouted, entering the clearing and attempting to tackle Dipper. Dipper barely managed to roll out of the way in time. The two rose to their feet and stood across from each other, watching for what the other one would do next.

"You can't do what Bill wants," Ford said calmly, attempting to reason with Dipper even as he got into a defensive stance. "If you give him the rift, the world as we know it will end. I don't know what he promised you, but he won't hold up his end of the deal. You can't trust Bill!"

"And why should I trust you!" Dipper retorted, clutching the dome close and backing up a step. "I've wanted to meet you all summer and all you've done is shoved me aside! Bill was there for me when you weren't!"

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way Dipper," Ford replied, wincing slightly at the accusation. "But if you give me the rift, I promise to make it up to you. I'll show you my other journals, I'll share with you everything I know! Just please, don't let Bill win!"

If Ford had given that offer even a week earlier, Dipper would have jumped at the chance. He would have loved to learn from Ford and would have given anything for it to happen, but the continued rejection had already killed that part of Dipper. Dipper was Bill's apprentice now and he had given Dipper far more than Ford already. Plus the promise for even more knowledge and power was too much of a temptation to pass up.

 _ **"Hey Pine Tree!"**_ Bill spoke up, drawing Dipper's attention though he still kept an eye on Ford. _**"Let me borrow your body for a bit so I can talk to Sixer."**_

The old Dipper would have refused in a heartbeat, but this new one trusted his master. Dipper gave the briefest nods and closed his eyes, allowing Bill to take control When his eyes opened, they were now glowing yellow with slit-like pupils.

"Bill!" Ford growled, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Dipper's Body.

 **"So sorry Sixer,"** Bill grinned madly, holding up the rift. **"But you're already too late. I WIN!"**

Without a moment's hesitation, Bill threw the rift down and smashed it wide open. There was a moment of silence before the energy shot upward in a blazing blue column.

 **"Hahaha!"** Bill cackled as he left Dipper's body. **"At last! At long long last! The gate between worlds has opened! The event one billion years prophesied has come to past! The day has come, the world is finally mine!"**

"You have doomed us all Dipper, it's now the end of the world," Ford said coldly before turning around and bolting through the trees. Both Master and Apprentice ignored him as they watched an "x" shaped tear rent apart the sky. The wind blew harshly and a few rocks began to float around them as energy began to pour from the tear into the world.

" **Oh, it's happening! It's finally finally happening!"** Bill said in glee as the energy from the rift washed over him. " **Physical Form! Don't mind if I do!"**

"Now what are you going to do?" Dipper asked once Bill finished transforming, his mark pulsing in time with the rift and filling his body with energy.

" **I'm going to show this dimension how to really party,"** Bill replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. " **But first, I need to reward you for all your hard work my faithful apprentice."**

Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper began to float as Bill's power enveloped him. Dipper relaxed and embraced the energy surrounding him, closing his eyes as he waited to see what Bill had in store for him.

Ford ran as hard he could through the trees, uncaring as the branches tore at his coat and scratched his face. He had to get his gun if he wanted any chance at defeating Bill before it was too late. Just thinking about the triangle demon filled Ford full of rage and hatred and apart of those feelings spilled over to his nephew, the traitor who had given Bill the means he needed to rule this dimension. Ford always knew he couldn't trust anyone but himself, even family, and Dipper just proved everything Ford believed. If Ford ever came across Dipper again on his quest to stop Bill, he would treat Dipper like the enemy he's proved himself to be.

With new found determination, Ford picked up his pace as he ran, ignoring Bill as he began to address the people of Gravity Falls. Bill would no doubt come after him soon and he had to be ready.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Dipper was having a great time within the reality bubble Bill had set up for him. It provided everything Dipper could ever want, including mysteries to solve and even real magical creatures for Dipper to study at his leisure. It was a place where he could truly be himself without fear of being taunted or ridiculed. He was free to practice his growing magic powers and pursue knowledge to his heart's content. But most of all, it was a place where Dipper felt safe and cared about. This bubble, given to him by an evil dream demon, felt more like home than anywhere else had in a long time.

And while Dipper loved the reality bubble and spent most of his time there, he wasn't trapped there by any means. He was free to leave whenever he felt like it though he rarely did. He did go to the Fear-a-mid often enough though on Bill's instance. Bill introduced him to all his demon's friend and had him spend time celebrating Bill's victory with the others. And whenever Dipper mastered a new power or magic trick, he would show it off to the awe and entertainment of the others. The only downside was that whenever Dipper visited the Fear-a-mid, Bill insisted Dipper needed to get an upgrade to his out. Dipper would have to wear black dress pants and shoes with a white shirt. A black bow tie hung around his neck with a yellow pine tree pin. Over it all, he had a long yellow coat with a faint brick pattern and a top hat with a yellow stripe.

"Is this really necessary?" Dipper had asked when Bill had first transformed his clothes, examining them skeptically.

 **"Oh absolutely,"** Bill replied, looking over Dipper's new look in satisfaction. **"Now you look like the apprentice of this universe's Lord and Master for all Eternity."**

Dipper had just rolled his eyes and accepted he wasn't going to change Bill's mind. He had to admit though, the outfit was beginning to grow on him. And of course, Dipper was aware of the throne Bill was creating out of the citizens of Gravity Falls. He felt a twinge of guilt whenever he saw it, but he knew that despite Bill's claims and jokes otherwise, they weren't actually feeling pain frozen as they were. And when he saw Ford turned into gold, Dipper could only feel satisfaction that his supposed uncle got what was coming to him.

Dipper was in his bubble once again, just relaxing after a round of magic training and enjoying a good book. Unfortunately, his relaxation time was cut short by Bill appearing next to him.

 **"Hey Pine Tree I need your help,"** Bill said as he appeared, snapping his fingers to change Dipper into his apprentice outfit.

"What is it, Bill?" Dipper asked, putting his book away.

 **"I've just recently learned that all my weirdness is being contained within the borders of this stupid town,"** Bill informed with a huff. **"I have yet to figure out how to break the seal, but I have a feeling Sixer knows. I'd would get the information for myself, but he is technically still your family so my options are a bit limited on what I can do. So I need your help in persuading him to reveal what he knows."**

"Alright, lead the way," Dipper replied getting up.

 **"Excellent! Just stay out of sight until I give you the signal,"** Bill replied before teleporting into the Fear-a-mid. Dipper sat comfortably in a shadowed corner while Bill summoned Ford and returned him to normal.

"Let me go you insane three sided…" Ford trailed off in confusion as he examined his new surroundings. "What… what is this place?"

He tried to walk forward only to realize there was a chain around his leg keeping him in place. He then became aware of piano music playing in the background.

 _ **"We'll meet again. Don't know where don't know when…"**_ Bill sang as he rose up from the ground, still playing the piano. _**"Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"**_

"W-where am I?" Ford asked, his confusion becoming replaced with anger.

 **"You're in the penthouse suit kid! The top of the pyramid!"** Bill replied as he turned around and snapped his fingers, causing a champagne glass to appear in Ford's hand. **"Have a drink and make yourself comfortable. You know that couch is made of living human skin?"**

"AH!" Ford shouted in fear and disgust before getting up and as far away from it as he could. "Quite the games Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me."

 **"Ah, sharp as ever Fordsie,"** Bill complimented before floating around Ford. **"As you may have noticed, I've recently had a multi-dimensional make-over."**

 **"I control space!"** Bill declared, proudly showing off his great power. " **Matter! And now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way. You think those chains are tight? Imagine living in the 2nd dimension. Flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension Stanford and I'm here to liberate yours!"**

 **"There's just one hitch,"** Bill admitted as he displayed a projection of the town from his eye. **"As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in…"**

"Incredible," Ford replied, studying the projection. "Gravity Fall's natural law of Weirdness Magnetism. I studied this years ago."

 **"And did you find a way to undo it?"** Bill questioned casually, hiding just how eager he was for the answer.

"Of course," Ford replied right away. "There's a simple equation that would collapse the barrier. But I'd never tall you!"

 **"Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation finally your dimension will be freed,"** Bill tried to persuade him. **"Anything will be possible. I'll remake a fun world. A better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws! You'd be one of us! All powerful! Greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help!"**

"You're insane if you think I'll help you!" Ford shouted, glaring at Bill.

 **"I'm insane either way,"** Bill replied with glee. **"But I'm still someone you want on your side. Isn't that right my apprentice?"**

"Of course Master," Dipper replied, taking his cue to come out of the shadows and take his place by Bill's side.

"Dipper," Ford said in shock and anger as he took in Dipper's outfit. "You've really had joined his side, haven't you. You even called him master."

"Of course I'm on his side," Dipper scoffed an rolled his eyes at Ford's ignorance. "He's the only one that's given me any real attention lately and he's been teaching me about magic and all the secrets of the universe. Why would I turn away all that power and knowledge? And you can have it too if you just give Bill the equation."

"Never!" Ford replied firmly, glaring Dipper with the same hate he gave Bill. "I'll never give this world to Bill. You're a traitor to your kind for siding with that monster. You are no better than him and I hope you both suffer for what you've done."

Dipper replied right away, only becoming still and his face becoming blank.

"Do whatever you want to him Bill," Dipper said coldly, turning away from Ford. "As far as I'm concerned, he's no family of mine."

With his declaration, Dipper teleported back to his bubble while Bill turned back to Ford.

 **"Oh you've really done it now Sixer,"** Bill said in glee. **"My deal with Dipper was the only thing protecting you from me getting what I want. But now, I'm free to make you talk in any way necessary. And you want to know what's really hilarious. If you had just paid him a little more attention, Pine Tree would have never sided with me. You brought about your own doom and now you'll bring about the doom of the rest of these worthless humans."**

Bill snapped his fingers and more chains wrapped around Ford. Ford looked at the dream demon in fear, feeling as if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life for however much of it he had left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

"Lady Mabelton to Sir Dippingsause. It's been nearly four days since I've last seen or heard from you, but I know you have to be out there somewhere. You're way too smart to be captured by an eye bat or any of those other monsters, so why haven't you come home yet? People and creatures continue to find they're way here to the shack and Grunkle Stan has declared himself the new mayor. I haven't seen Grunkle Ford since soon after all this craziness started. He was running out with some sort of briefcase, rambling about having to stop Bill. When I asked him if he had seen you, he… he said that you betrayed us Dipper… He said you're the one that let Bill win… But I just can't believe that! You know better than anybody that's Bill is dangerous. And I know you would never do anything to hurt me or Grunkle Stan or any of our friends. Even when we fought before or you were mad at me, you still looked out for me and kept me safe. There has to be something else going on here than what Ford said. I still believe in you Dipper so please come home… I need to know you're alright… I need to know you still have my back… Please Dipper… I miss you. Over and out."

Mabel waited several minutes but there was still no response from the walkie-talkie, just like every other time she had tried to contact Dipper. Curling up on her bed, Mabel stared at the empty bed across the room. It seemed like forever ago that she had been planning for their Big Birthday Bash and everything was normal. Soos had just dropped her off at home when the sky had torn open, thankfully the magic thing Grunkle Ford had done had kept her safe and provided a shelter for all sorts of survivors. But Dipper still hadn't come back and Grunkle Stan refused to let her go look for him, worried that if she leaves she won't make it back.

But she was done waiting. With new determination, Mabel packed her bag with things she thought she need, like food, glitter, and of course her grappling hook. Bag packed and secured, Mabel quietly opened the window.

"I'm sorry Grunkle Stan," Mabel whispered as she carefully climbed out. "But Dipper needs me."

Mabel made sure she was out of sight as she climbed down and sprinted to the cover of the woods once her feet touched the ground. Dipper couldn't have betrayed them, no matter what Ford said. The last thing she ever heard from him was that he still had her back and now it was her turn to have his. Mabel moved as quickly as she dared towards town, ducking out of sight whenever an eyebat flew by overhead. When she finally made it to town, Mabel was shocked at saddened at how bad the town was. She knew things were bad, but she didn't truly realize just how bad until just now.

"Now if I was Dipper, Where would I be?" Mabel wondered, focusing on her task as she slowly explored the town. Peering around the corner of the alleyway she was currently in, Mabel spotted the mall across the street.

"The mall! Maybe he's hiding in there," Mabel decided with renewed hope. She ducked out of sight when she heard the thudding of some monster coming closer. It was some sort of giant head with an arm coming out of the top and Mabel made sure it was out of sight before she sprinted across the street. She had just made it to the doors, which were stuck shut much to her dismay when the monster called out to her.

"Hey! Hey you!" The monster called, slowly turning around to come after her. "I want to talk to you. I want to talk to you about going inside my mouth. I think you want to get in here. Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Mabel gasped as the monster continued to get closer. Fearfully, Mabel poured all her strength into prying the doors open. Thankfully, she was able to get a crack wide enough for her to squeeze through. She had just fallen through and face planted on the floor when the monster caught up with her.

"Why are you just ignoring me?" the monster complained, reaching in as Mabel scooted backward. "That's seriously rude to just ignore someone like this."

Once she was sure that she was out of reach and that the monster couldn't get in, Mabel turned her attention to the rest of the mall. It was a lot more run down then she was expecting, but she refused to give up hope.

"Dipper!" Mabel called as she walked. "Dipper! Are you here?"

As she passed through the food court, she spotted a tray of perfect nachos on one of the tables.

"Might as well not let it go to waste," Mabel decided walking up to the table. "Hello there Mr. Nachos, Mabel's about to give you a nice new home."

Mabel let out a scream when a net suddenly appeared underneath her and lifted her up into the air.

"Why Mr. Nachos?" Mabel gasped dramatically, looking at the tray in her hands. "Why have you betrayed me?"

"Mabel?" came a familiar voice. Mabel looked around and spotted Wendy's head in a bush.

"Wendy!?" Mabel said in surprise. "You've been turned into a tree monster! At least green's a great color on you."

"Thanks, but it's just camouflage," Wendy laughed, stepping out of the bush and removing the leaves from atop her head. "My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. I guess it's sort of cool his paranoia paid off."

A squeaking drew Wendy's attention to a bat flying by and she was quick to shoot it down with her crossbow."

"Nice! Bat meat!" Wendy cheered, lowering her crossbow and taking out her ax. "Here, let me get that for you."

Wendy threw her ax and easily cut through the net holding Mabel. Mabel fell a little roughly, but quickly bounced back up and ran to Wendy.

"I'm so glad I found you," Mabel said, hugging Wendy. "I've been so worried about you and Dipper, but you're alright!"

"Yeah and we'll be together now," Wendy assured with a smile. "Us and Toby Determined who I accidentally mistook for a monster."

"This just in, this arrow in my shoulder," Toby said, though the others just ignored him.

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long," Wendy continued, picking up her crossbow again. "Let me show you my hideout and then we can talk more."

Keeping her crossbow at the ready, Wendy led them through the mall to Edgy on Purpose. She lifted up the door for the others to get through before ducking under it herself, letting the door slam shut behind her. In no time at all, Wendy had a fire going and started cooking the bat she had killed.

"We were playing truth or dare I the cemetery when it happened," Wendy explained as Mabel helped herself to some candy bars from a broken vending machine. "The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Thompson. Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?"

"I had just gotten home from planning my birthday party," Mabel sighed. "Dipper wasn't home when it happened, but Ford said he betrayed us all. I refuse to believe him, but Dipper still hasn't come home. Why wouldn't he come home?"

"Come on, let's get some fresh air," Wendy said, standing up. "Toby! You watch the camp."

"Don't call me Toby anymore," Toby declared as he revealed his new punk get-up. "Call me Bodacious T!"

"No one will ever call you that," Wendy deadpanned. Ignoring Toby's disappointed sigh, Wendy and Mabel went up to the roof and sat on the edge. Wendy handed Mabel a soda as they took a moment to survey the town.

"The end of the world," Wendy commented as she took a sip of soda. "Those death metal albums got it shockingly right."

"I used to think with enough belief and creativity I could accomplish anything," Mabel sighed, looking down. "But this… this is too much… Maybe Grunkle Stan was right. We should just hide and survive and as long as we can because there's nothing else we can do."

"Dude it's not over yet," Wendy said confidently, standing up. "You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different?"

"Because then I had Dipper," Mabel replied.

"Then you need to get Dipper back," Wendy responded, getting Mabel's attention. "Look, this summer I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your brother. I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang or whatever. But when you two work together, there's nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to team up and save the universe."

"Yeah," Mabel nodded, but then frowned as a thought came to her. "But how will I ever find him?"

As if answering her question, a monster roared and ate a distant billboard, revealing a blue bubble with a pine tree symbol.

"The pine tree from Dipper's hat," Mabel said excitedly, pointing at the bubble. "Dipper's in there, I know it."

"Whoa, is that like twin ESP?" Wendy asked, impressed by Mabel's quick conclusion.

"No we don't have that," Mabel shook her head. "Though that would be awesome. But we do have this weird thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time. Dipper needs us, but how are we going to get out there without being caught?"

"I think I have an idea," Wendy smiled. "Come on."

They went back inside, grabbed Toby Determined, and made their way out of the mall. Wendy carefully lead them through town until they came to Bud Gleeful's auto mart.

"The abandon auto mart," Wendy said as they hopped the fence. "Free cars ripe for the hotwiring. We just found our ride to Dipper. I wonder if they have a tank… I've always wanted to drive a tank!"

"I can't believe this place is just abandoned," Mabel commented as they ran through it, looking for a good car. They came to a stop though when Toby got hit with a bunch of darts and passed out.

"Oh no!" Wendy said as she saw what happened. "Tony! Was it Tony? I can never remember his name."

Mabel was unable to respond as she and Wendy became blinded by several cars shining their headlights in their eyes.

"Well, well, well," One of the drivers sneered, leaning out of his widow. "Looks like we've got a pair of ground walkers."

"Ground walkers," another driver laughed. "Because you've got no wheels."

"Listen here you discount auto warriors!" Wendy shouted, making sure she and Mabel could be heard.

"We just want to make it to the bubble out east," Mabel explained, standing strong. "We have no quarrel with you."

"That where you're wrong," A deep voice, presumably the leader, came from the center truck. "Hands where I can see them! Ya'll fellors are going nowhere."

"Ya'll?" Wendy asked in confusion, shading her eyes in order to get a better look at the leader.

"Fellors?" Mabel muttered, her eyes widening in realization. "Wait… Gideon?"

"That's Sheriff Gideon," Gideon corrected as the lights dimmed so the two girls could see him clearly. "And under the authority of Bill Cipher, you two are under arrest! Oh hi, Wendy! Have we formally met?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

"Wahoo," Gideon cheered as Mabel and Wendy were forced to their hands and knees in front of him. "Look what the apocalypse dragged in. And I must say, Mabel, you still look as stunning as ever. Ghosteyes! Spittoon!"

"Ugh, Gideon," Mabel groaned, rolling her eyes at him.

"And he's gotten folksier," Wendy agreed in annoyance.

"My old pal Bill figured you try and rescue Dipper," Gideon continued with a prideful grin. "So he appointed me Master of these Wastelands and Keeper of the Bubble. With my greatest bubble safely locked away, there's no one standing between you and me Mabel. Our romance can finally blossom like the sweet rose it is. He'll never get out because I have the only key wrapped around my… well, I wouldn't call it a neck exactly… wrapped around this little pocket of neck under my head."

"Gideon! You have no right to keep him in there!" Mabel yelled, glaring defiantly.

"Of course I do," Gideon scoffed, sending the bubble a brief glare. "He's the one that got between us and kept you away from me. And with him out of the way, You can finally take your rightful place at my side as my queen."

"Gideon! How delusional are you!" Mabel yelled rising to her feet. "I don't love and I never will. So just let my brother out of there and leave me alone!"

"You may say that now, but you'll learn to love me and I have an eternity to wait," Gideon replied with confidence, snapping his fingers. "Ghosteyes! Get ready to escort Mabel to her suite and throw Wendy in Bill's dungeons."

"No!" Mabel shouted as she struggled against the thug that picked her up by the back of her sweater. "Let me go!"

"This isn't going to work Gideon," Wendy said coldly, hanging calmly in the air.

"And why's that?" Gideon asked dismissively, filing his nails.

"Because after I break Ghosteyes' arm and steal that key from your neck," Wendy said boldly, pointing at Gideon. "I'm going to wear your butt on my foot like a rhinestone slipper!"

"And what makes you think you'll do all that," Gideon laughed along with the rest of his gang.

"Because I'm a flippin' Corduroy!" Wendy declared as she grabbed Ghosteyes' arm and flipped onto his shoulder. With a yell, Wendy pulled it back, a snap filling the air as Ghosteyes screamed in pain. Mabel was dropped to the ground and she curled up in front of Ghosteyes' feet, causing him to trip.

"Ghosteyes! My Hench-angle" Gideon was cut off as Wendy tackled him and ripped the key away.

"Get back!" Wendy ordered, holding Gideon in front of her as a shield. "Get back or I will dropkick him I swear!"

With the gang hesitating at what to do, Wendy and Mabel ran to a nearby car. Wendy smashed the window with her elbow and reached inside to unlock it.

"You'll never get away with this!" Gideon shouted angrily as he flailed uselessly. "You hear me!"

"Guess what, we already did!" Wendy replied, kicking Gideon into the gang and knocking them down. Wendy and Mabel quickly got into the car.

"Wendy, you're the coolest person I know," Mabel said in awe as she put on her seatbelt.

"I know dude," Wendy agreed, putting her seatbelt on as well. "Tell me about it later."

Wendy slammed her foot on the gas and the tires squealed as the car zoomed forward. They didn't get very far before they heard Gideon and his henchman begin chasing after them.

"Okay," Mabel began, looking at the key in her hand. "All we've got to do is out race Gideon's henchman, unlock the bubble, save Dipper, save the world. Quick question… did you ever get your driver's license?"

"Defiantly not. Arm!" Wendy warned as she pulled hard on the wheel, swerving around the arm from the monster reaching for them. They successfully managed to dodge though the car behind them wasn't as lucky. Up ahead, the two could see a whole field of large brightly colored bubbles floating at various intervals.

"I like bubbles as much as the next girl, but I think we should avoid those!" Mabel yelled as they approached the field.

"No way around!" Wendy replied, accelerating the car. "Hold on! We're going through!"

The two screamed as the drove through the first bubble. Their heads were then turned into that of birds.

"For some reason, I really want worms right now," Mabel tweeted, marveling at how soft her feathers were.

"Eat worms!" Wendy tweeted in agreement. "Fly south! Nest!"

They then exited the bubble, Mabel coughing out feathers as her head turned back to normal.

"That was so weird!" Mabel said as she held her chest.

"Here comes another one dude!" Wendy shouted in slight fear. "Brace yourself!"

The two screamed as the drove through a row of bubbles. Their bodies changed to anime style than various meats, and then the briefly became real. Finally, the exited the last bubble and their bodies returned to normal. Before they could even think about celebrating their success, Gideon's towering monster truck pulled up beside them and began ramming them. Wendy yelled as her window shattered, the pieces of glass cutting her arm as she used it to protect her face.

"Wendy! We're almost there!" Mabel said, pointing ahead. "We just have to make that jump!"

"Total lack of driver's training, don't fail me now," Wendy said as she kicked the car into high gear. The car's speed increased and they pulled away from the auto- warriors. The car launched over the canyon an crashed into the opposite side. The car rolled a few times before coming to a stop upright. Mabel flopped out of the car, battered and cut from the tumble.

"So… close…" Mabel muttered as she looked up at the bubble just ahead. "Dipper… I'm… almost… there..."

Mabel began to crawl toward the bubble, determined to get to her brother. If she could just get to Dipper, everything would be alright. He would fix things for her just like he always did. She just had to go a little farther… After a few steps, Mabel realized there was a clocked being in front of her. Mabel looked at it warily, wondering if this was just another horror she would have to face. But then the figure crouched down, offered a hand, and threw back his hood."

"Hi Mabel," Soos smiled, helping Mabel to her feet. "How's it hanging?"

"Soos," Mabel greeted with a smile, hugging the handyman. "What are you doing here?"

"Soos?" Wendy questioned as she stood up, rubbing her head and joining the two.

"handyman of the apocalypse at your service," Soos said, tipping his hat before going to help Wendy. "I've been wandering the plains like a desperado… helping strangers… I guess there are some folk songs about me now. Let me see what the damage is here. Well, the good news is your arm is okay."

"So what's the bad news?" Mabel asked as she straightened out her hair.

"The bad news is we're surrounded dudes," Soos replied grimly as the auto-warriors laughed and surrounded them.

"Woo-wee, I'd say you almost had the jump on me there for a second," Gideon said smugly, looking down on the three. "But this isn't your Gravity Falls anymore. Out here, I win."

Gideon clapped his hands a large horn was tossed to him. He wasted no time blowing it and sending a signal to Bill.

"Bill's Hench-bats will be here any minute to retrieve ya'll," Gideon said gleefully as he put the horn away. "Dipper's trapped forever and you'll be mine, Mabel."

"Gideon, I don't love you," Mabel said slowly, taking a step forward. "And I can never love you because you aren't worthy of being loved."

"What are you talking about," Gideon denied, his smile faltering slightly. "Of course I am. These prisoners love me!"

"But I don't because you're being a selfish jerk!" Mabel continued, cutting through the cheers of Gideon's gang. "Just look at what you're doing! You've locked my brother away and you've hurt me and my friends. If you cared for me at all you wouldn't be doing this. You would be trying to change, trying to become a better person. If you really cared, you would be standing up to Bill, not working for him. You'll let me save Dipper"

"Are you crazy!?" Gideon replied in fear. "Do you know what Bill would do to me if that happens!"

"What? Are you scared of Bill?" Ghosteyes asked, glancing at Gideon.

"No!" Gideon denied nervously. "I just… it's a complicated situation."

"Please Gideon," Mabel pleaded, clasping her hands together. "You claim you're doing because you love me, so please look inside yourself. If there's even the littlest part of you that truly has feelings for me, please let me save my brother."

Gideon looked at Mabel, the bubble, the Fear-a-mid, and then back down at Mabel.

"For you Mabel, please remember me" Gideon sighed before standing up straighter. "Guys! New plan! Bill's minions are going to be on us in seconds, but I'm not going to let that dumb triangle order me. You guys ready for an old fashion prison brawl?"

"We're behind you for life brother!" Ghosteyes and the other prisoners cheered.

"Let's do this!" Gideon shouted as they began driving away. "Henchmen rollout!"

"Whoa, and I thought I was going to have to throw down," Soos sighed in relief, wiping his brow. Wendy and Mabel smiled and the walked towards the bubble.

"Remember guys, this is a prison bubble designed by Bill," Mabel said as they stood in front of the lock. "So be ready for anything."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it for Dipper!" Soos said, holding out his hand.

"For Dipper!" Wendy agreed, putting her hand on top of Soos'

"For Dipper," Mabel smiled, putting her hand on there's before approaching the bubble. Inserting the key, Mabel unlocked it and stepped back and watched as the chains fell away. Holding hands, the three stepped forward into the world within the bubble.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Mabel wasn't sure what was going to be waiting for them inside the prison bubble. Maybe Dipper locked in the dungeon of some castle and they would have to fight an army of skeletons and hot vampires in order to rescue him. Or maybe they would have to travel through all sorts of terrain with the help of unicorns and great looking elves in a quest to find him. At the very least, Mabel expected there to be a monster or two that they would have to defeat. But even with her great imagination, she would never have guessed what they actually found.

"Dude! We're back in Gravity Falls!" Soos said in surprise as they took in their surroundings. And indeed they were. They were standing in the center of town with what appeared to be the regular citizens going about their normal business. The sun was shining brightly and Mabel could even hear birds singing in the distance."

"It's like the apocalypse never even happened," Wendy commented in confusion. "Why would Bill trap Dipper in something like this?"

"I've got it!" Soos declared, snapping his fingers. "It's like that movie where robots made the humans think everything was normal. That way they wouldn't try and escape while they were being used as batteries. Hold on Dipper! We'll save you from being a battery!"

"I don't think Bill's using Dipper as a battery," Wendy calmed down the handyman. "But I do you think you might be right about the other stuff. Dipper wouldn't try to escape from a place he never realized was a prison."

"Then all we have to do is find Dipper and convince him that this isn't real," Mabel said excitedly. "This'll be a piece of cake!"

"But where are we going to find him?" Soos wondered, scratching his head. "He could be anywhere."

"Well else would he be But the Mystery Shack," Mabel beamed as she began running down the street. "Come on! To the Mystery Shack!"

"The Mystery Shack!" Wendy and Soos coursed as they joined Mabel in running. Soon they would be able to save Dipper and stop Bill. Mabel was sure of it.

Dipper knew the exact moment Wendy, Soos, and Mabel entered his bubble. And while Dipper was curious about how they got in, he was delighted they were here. He had complete confidence that he would be able to convince them to stay with him. Which everything his master had taught him, it would be a snap. So Dipper waited on the porch of the Mystery Shack for them to arrive. He was wearing his old clothes rather than his apprentice uniform so as to make them more comfortable as he convinced them to stay. Soon, Dipper could see the three making their way toward him. Mabel was the first to spot him.

"DIPPER!"Mabel squealed at the top of her lungs as she bolted forward and tackled Dipper in a hug. "I'm so happy I found you!"

"It's good to see you too Mabel," Dipper gasped as Mabel squeezed him tightly. The two were then lifted into the air as Soos hugged them both.

"It's to have you back little dude," Soos agreed, giving them a squeeze before putting them down.

"You really had us worried there," Wendy added as she gave Dipper a noogie. "But it's great to see that you're alright."

"And not that you hear we can beat that stupid Dorito," Mabel concluded. "But first let's pop this bubble and get out of here."

"Guys, it's nice you came all the way here for me, but I don't want to leave," Dipper said gently.

"What?!" The other three shouted in shock.

"This world can give you anything you ever wanted," Dipper explained, gesturing around them. "Sometimes even before you know what you want. So stay with me here, I know you'll love it."

Almost as if to prove Dipper's statement, a small animal appeared in the air before Mabel. She caught it and started petting it in awe.

"It knew I wanted a chinchilla," Mabel squealed with excitement, cuddling the animal. "This is amazing! What else can this place do?"

"I don't know about this Dipper," Wendy said skeptically. "This place may look like Gravity Falls, but the real one is in trouble. And I really think…"

Wendy was cut off by a car honking as Wendy's friends drove up the driveway in a giant monster truck, full of fireworks and the words "No Rulez" spray painted on the side.

"Wendy!" Her friends greeted cheerfully.

"Guys? You're safe?" Wendy said in surprise, looking both happy and confused. "But I saw…"

"We've got a monster truck full of fireworks," Lee bragged, jingling a set of car keys. "With fake id's and pranking supplies."

"What to drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principle's head?" Nate offered, holding up a plunger."

"Yes, yes I do," Wendy beamed. "Even if it's not real, I just have to do it."

Wendy climbed into the truck and drove off with her friends, yelling excitedly. Mabel and Soos looked each other, torn on what they should do."

"I'm sorry Dipper, but I'm on a mission to help Gravity Falls," Soos decided, straightening his hat. "And there's nothing that can distract me from it!"

Just then a buff figure came out of the Mystery Shack.

"Soos, I have returned," the figure said, holding out his hand.

"Whoa… whoa… Dad?" Soos asked in shock.

"You don't remember what I look like," The figure explained, walking closer. "So I have the body of a pro wrestler and the face you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be. What to play catch?"

"You're perfect," Soos beamed. "You're right Dipper, this is the best thing ever. I've always wanted to play catch with my dad."

Soos and his dream dad began to play in the yard. Mabel smiled at seeing Soos so happy, but her smile faltered as she thought about Grunkle Stan and the rest of the refugees suffering under Bill's reign.

"I'm not sure about this Dipper," Mabel said slowly. "This isn't right…"

"But you can be happy here," Dipper pressed, gripping Mabel's hand. "Remember how you were so worried about the summer ending and having to go to high school? Well, here you don't have to worry about that. The summer can last as long as you want. We can be the Mystery twins forever and continue going on all sorts of adventures."

"A never-ending summer…" Mabel said in awe, a smile growing on her face. "Alright Dipper. I'll stay."

 **AN: It's just my opinion that Mabel doesn't have nearly as stong of will power as Mabel. She is very self indulgent after all. So she wouldn't be able to refuse staying in the ubble, at least at first...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Time seemed to blur into a happy daze for Mabel. She wasn't sure exactly how long she had been in the bubble, but it must have been at least a few days. Her time was spent going on adventures with Dipper, hanging with her friends, relaxing and just generally enjoying herself. But not everything was sunshine and rainbows though. She couldn't completely forget that the town was suffering outside of the bubble. It happened especially whenever she was around the Grunkle Stan copy. She would remember that the real Grunkle Stan was out there somewhere and was probably really worried about her.

Now normally, whenever Mabel would begin to have these thoughts and worries, Dipper would be there to make everything better. He would assure her that Grunkle Stan was safe and sound behind the barrier and then whisk her off on their next adventures, easily driving those concerns from her mind. But Dipper wasn't here at the moment and Mabel couldn't help but wonder where he had gone off to. Ignoring the Grunkle Stan copy, Mabel left the Mystery Shack and began walking in the woods, looking for any sign of Dipper.

It took a while, but she eventually heard his laughter echoing through the trees. Happy at her success, Mabel hurried towards the noise, eager to join her brother in whatever fun he was having. She finally spotted him through the trees and was about to call out to him, but her shout died her throat when she saw that her brother wasn't alone. Quickly ducking behind a tree before she was spotted, Mabel carefully peered around the trunk and through the branches. Her mouth fell open in shock when she could clearly see Bill floating just a few feet from her brother. What shocked her more was the happy and trusting expression her brother was giving the evil triangle.

 **"You've have made a lot of progress in your training,"** Bill praised, ruffling Dipper's hair. **"I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice."**

"Thank you, Master," Dipper replied, beaming widely as Mabel had to stifle a gasp. "What will I be learning next?"

 **"Well you've already mastered, levitation, flames,"** Bill listed off with his fingers. **"And you're getting a pretty good grasp on basic conjuring. How about we begin with a little shapeshifting."**

"Sounds exciting," Dipper said eagerly. "When do we start?"

 **"Calm down Pine Tree,"** Bill said, patting Dipper's head. **"We'll begin that soon enough. For now, though, I need to get back to the Fear-a-mid. It's time I've had another session with Sixer. He's a stubborn old man, but it won't be long before he finally cracks and gives me the equation to leave this stupid town."**

"And then you'll be able to spread your reign to the rest of the world," Dipper agreed. "Please give Ford my greetings."

 **"Of Course,"** Bill nodded as he began to fade away. **"See you soon my Apprentice."**

"See you soon Master," Dipper bowed. Once Bill was gone completely, Dipper turned and began making his way toward the Mystery Shack. Mabel made sure she was hidden as she processed everything she heard. She had to admit to herself that Ford was right, that Dipper really had betrayed them all, even though it broke her heart to do so.

"Why Dipper," Mabel quietly sobbed. "Why would you turn your back on everyone to join that psycho triangle? Turn your back on me?"

Mabel wanted nothing more to just go to Sweater Town and never leave, but she couldn't afford to do that right now. She had to get out of here before Dipper realized she had spied on him. Wiping away her tears even as they continued to fall, Mabel ran through the woods towards town. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to find Soos and Wendy. They were still reluctant to leave, but when they saw how distraught Mabel was, they agreed to go with her. Carefully, the three made their way to the edge of town, doing their best to avoid being seen. They finally made it out and were just approaching the bubble's border when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Dipper asked, causing the three to freeze. They slowly turned to him and tried their best to look casual, but it was obvious Dipper didn't buy their act.

"It looks like you're trying to leave," Dipper said, his voice full of sadness and disappointment. "But why would you want to do that? You have everything you could ever want here. Haven't I done my best to make you guys happy?"

The three felt a wave of guilt wash over them at Dippers words. How could they leave when they were happy? What were they thinking? Mabel was the first to snap out of the strange thoughts, shaking her head before glaring at Dipper.

"We can't stay here anymore because you're working for Bill!" Mabel accused, surprising Wendy and Soos with that information. "Don't try and deny it, I saw you! After everything he did to us, how could you do it Dipper?"

For a moment, Dipper looked guilty and Mabel hoped she had gotten through to the brother she knew. But the guilt was soon replaced with pride and happiness.

"My Master has done so much for me," Dipper replied, smiling fondly. "He was there for me when no one else was. He's been teaching me magic and the mysteries of the universe. How could I not help him after all that?"

"Because he's hurting people!" Mabel shouted, standing firm. "While you're safe here in this little bubble, everyone in town is suffering."

"She's right dude," Wendy agreed, fire returning to her eyes. "My friends and my family have all been taken by that stupid triangle. I can't believe you sided with that jerk."

"Not cool at all dude," Soos agreed, crossing his arms.

"Please Dipper," Mabel continued, speaking softly now. "You have to know this is wrong. Please forget Bill being your master or whatever and come with us. We can set things right."

"I see I won't be able to change your minds," Dipper sighed sadly. "I won't betray my Master, but I won't stop you either. If you want to leave, then I won't stand in your way."

The three were disappointed that Dipper hadn't changed his mind. Dipper placed his hand on the wall of the bubble and opened a doorway for them. Wendy and Soos went through, but Mabel hesitated.

"Dipper, what happened to the brother I knew?" Mabel asked, her eyes watering slightly. "The one that would always have my back and would always do what's right."

"He was forced to become stronger on his own because his own friends and family refused to give him the support he needed," Dipper replied coldly before his gaze softened. "I still love you and the others Mabel, but I finally found someone that really believes in and appreciates me. Something you haven't shown me in a long time."

Mabel wanted to protest, to remind him of the times she had stuck up for him. But as she looked back, she realized it really had been a long time since she did anything but tease and belittle him. Dropping her gaze, Mabel walked out of the bubble and Dipper made no move to stop her.

 **AN: While Mabel does not have Dipper's willpower, she is stubborn especially when it comes to those that have hurt her family. If Mabel hadn't seen everything Bill had done during Wierdmaggedeon, she probably never would have felt betrayed by Dipper for siding with Bill. She probably would have stayed and Bill would rule the world forever.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Dipper was sad to see Mabel and the others go, but it wasn't unexpected. He knew that Mabel would follow him and he had been testing her to see how she would react. The results were conclusive, though disappointing.

 **"I warned you that they wouldn't be able to accept you,"** Bill said, appearing next to Dipper.

"Yeah I know," Dipper said, looking at the bubble's one last time before turning away. "I still wanted to hope, but it just proved to be a false one. Still, I've made my choice and now they've made theirs. They'll just have to deal with the consequences."

 **"This won't be the last time you'll see them,"** Bill warned, studying Dipper. **"Can I count on you to follow me over them. No matter what they may say or do?"**

"Always Master," Dipper assured, smiling up at the demon. "As long as they don't get seriously hurt, I'll do all in my power to make sure your plans succeed."

 **"I knew I could trust you Pine Tree,"** Bill said in glee, ruffling Dipper's hair. **"So you want to come join the party as I continue to try and break Ford?"**

"Maybe later," Dipper sighed, shaking his head and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I kind of want to be alone right now."

 **"Suit yourself,"** Bill shrugged. **"You're always welcome whenever you change your mind."**

With that, Bill disappeared, leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts.

When Dipper did end up going to the Fear-a-mid, it wasn't to party. His mark burned as his Master summoned him. He immediately teleported to the throne room, his outfit changing as he did so. Once Dipper arrived and he looked around, he was surprised to see the demons fighting some kind of giant robot.

"Is that the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked in shock as he finally realized what he was seeing. "What's going on Master?"

 **"The mortals decided they wanted to fight back,"** Bill said, slowly turning red. **"It was adorable at first but now it's starting to tick me off! You stay here while I take care of this. Let's get this over with."**

Dipper watched as his Master went to destroy the robot house, only to be stopped by the barrier. Bill continued to attack in rage only for his eye to get burned. Because of his distraction, Bill didn't see a squad of humans launch themselves toward the Fear-a-mid. Dipper retreated to the shadows so he could watch what would happen and step in if necessary.

"Man it even looks worse up close," Wendy muttered in disgust as she looked up at the throne. Mabel pulled out her grappling hook and pulled herself up the throne.

"I found Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel shouted down to the others. "He's golden, but not in the good way."

"Great," Stan shouted back. "Then grab him and let's go."

"But how are we going to unfreeze them?" Soos wondered.

"I know!" came a shout. The group turned to see Gideon dancing in a small cage next to the throne.

"Gideon?" Mabel said in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Bill captured me," Gideon explained, his body moving on its own. "He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity. I'm so tired of being cute."

"How do we undo this?" Wendy asked, having joined Mabel.

"Mayor Tyler," Gideon replied. "He's a load bearing human. Pull him out and the whole thing goes down."

Wendy went over and pulled the mayor out and, just as predicted, the whole thing came down and people unfroze in the process. Dipper couldn't but smile a little at all the happy reunions, but scowled when Ford unfroze as well.

"I can't believe you did it, Mabel!" Ford beamed, scooping her up into a hug. "It's amazing what you've done!"

"Thanks, Great Uncle Ford," Mabel replied, giving him a shaky smile. She couldn't help but feel like Dipper should have been there with her. At that moment, a familiar hillbilly came up to the pair.

"Fiddleford," Ford said as he looked at him with guilt. "I haven't seen you since we've parted ways. You must hate me as you were right along"

"I've tried forgetting, maybe I should try forgiving," McGucket said as he gave a small smile. "Come here…"

He pulled a stunned Ford into a hug. Ford couldn't help but smile at the gesture, but his smile waned when he looked at Mabel. Ford had caused so many problems by continually pushing people away. First his brother, then his friend, then his nephew. Was there any way he could make up for all his mistakes?

"Great to see you too," Stan cut in gruffly. "Now let's get out of here."

"Grunkle Ford," Mabel jumped, the urgency of the situation returning to her. "We don't have a lot of time. Do you know of any way to stop Bill?"

"Yes!" Ford nodded, pulling on his gloves. "Does anyone have pen or… perfect!"

Ford picked a spare spray can that Robbie had dropped and began painting the floor.

"Drawing a circle on the floor," Stan rolled his eyes as the building shook. "He's lost his mind."

"My mind is fine and with this, we can defeat Bill," Ford declared as he finished, showing a completed zodiac

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica asked in disbelief.

"No a prophecy," Ford explained. "Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. "Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesized that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness could be reversed and the town could be saved. This whole time I thought it was just superstition., but seeing you all here now I finally understand that it's destiny. Mabel… the shooting star!"

Mabel looked at her sweater and beamed, stepping onto her symbol. Soon the other symbols began to take their place one by one on the circle, taking each other's hands. Soon the circle was almost complete and those holding hands began to glow slightly.

"This is a mystical energy circuit and it's working," Ford said as he studied the symbols. "The rest of you get out. It's dangerous to be here. All we need now is Stanly for the fish symbol and the…"

"Pine Tree?" Dipper questioned smugly, stepping out of the shadows and twirling his old hat around his finger.

 **AN: I've gotten several comments on the last chapter about Dipper's mild reaction to Mabel's betrayal so let me explain. You have to remember that Bill has been subtly manipulating Dipper this whole time into believing his family doesn't truly care about him. Mabel's teasing and Ford's rejection only served to cement that idea in Dipper's mind. By the time Mabel and the others get to the bubble Dipper, while he still cares for them on a fundamental level, is no longer as emotionally attached to them as he used to be. While he would be happy if they stayed with him, Dipper fully expected them to reject him because they wouldn't understand his and Bill's relationship and they just lived up to his expectations.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted in happiness, a wide smile spreading across her face at the sight of her brother. "You came!"

Mabel broke out of the circle and began running towards Dipper. But before she could get very far, Ford reached out and grabbed her, holding her back.

"What are you doing Great Uncle Ford?" Mabel asked in confusion as she tried to get away. "It's just Dipper. He wouldn't hurt me"

"Take a closer look Mabel," Ford said sternly, glaring at Dipper. "That's not the brother you know anymore. He's Bill's apprentice through and through now."

Mabel's protest died as she remembered what she had witnessed in the bubble. And as she looked Dipper over again, taking in his black and yellow suit, she was forced to agree with Ford. Ford, sensing that she was no longer struggling to escape, released her so he could put his full attention on Dipper.

"What are you doing here Apprentice," Ford practically growled. "Come to make sure your Master remains undefeated?"

"Hardly Sixer," Dipper replied coldly, returning Ford's glare. "I'm just letting you know how pointless this whole rebellion is. You can't complete the Zodiac without me and I'm not going to betray my Master. It won't be long before my Master returns so you might as well use this time wisely and escape while you can."

"And how do we know you won't just stab us in the back as soon as we turn to leave?" Ford demanded. The others in the group looked at each other nervously as the discussion continued, unsure what they should do.

"Because unlike you, I still care about my family," Dipper replied, stepping forward. "So get out of here already! This is my final warning."

Several of others took his advice and began to run out of the throne room. Soos and Wendy looked between the Pines family and the others. With a look of regret, they hurried after the others to keep them safe. Soon it was only the Pines family left in the throne room. Stan took Mabel by the hand and began pulling her from the room, but she dragged her feet, reaching toward her brother.

"Please come with us Dipper," Mabel begged. "We can make things right. Please Dipper. I know the real you is still in there somewhere"

"It's pointless Mabel," Ford replied before Dipper could answer. "He's too far gone. Let's just go before-"

 **"Oh no, it's Bill!"** Bill said as he came to the entrance, his shadow easily falling over the whole group, even those that had been attempting to run away. **"Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking? This is just perfect. Didn't you brainiac's know that that the Zodiac won't work without all the members. And since Pine Tree is on my side, it's practically worthless. And what's even better, you brought ever threat to my exists into one room where I can easily destroy you all."**

A wave of fire passed over the painted circle and destroyed it. With a snap of his fingers, everyone but the Pines family was turned into tapestries.

 **"You know, this castle looks so much better with some decorations,"** Bill stated as he admired the tapestries. Glowing bonds wrapped around Ford and pulled him into the air while a cage appeared around Stan and Mabel. **"It's a bit late for your friends Stanford, but you can still save your family. Last chance, tell me how to take Wierdmageddon global and I'll spare your family."**

Ford looked torn between glaring at Bill and staring at his brother and niece fearfully. Bill had mentioned that his deal would Dipper had kept him safe until Dipper had rejected him as family. Did the same thing apply to Mabel and Stan? Did Dipper no longer consider them family, leaving them vulnerable to Bill's wrath? Ford wasn't sure if he could take that chance.

Dipper looked at the scene with growing confusion and worry. His deal was supposed to be in place, making sure that Stan and Mabel would be fine. But with his Master so angry and so determined, for the first time in a long while, Dipper was afraid of what his Master might do. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried as she and Stan huddled together as Bill loomed over them. "Help us Dipper!"

The fear in Mabel's voice awoke something in Dipper. It was almost like his mind had been in a fog for the last several weeks and everything was now becoming clear. He could see the killer intent in Bill's eye and knew if he didn't act, Bill would kill his family.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, running forward. Dipper didn't even really think what he was doing, he just acted out of his need to protect Mabel. As he ran, he summoned flames into his hands and shot them at Bill's eye.

 **"Ow!"** Bill screamed in pain, clutching his eye. **"Not again! Why… every time… I just regenerated that eye."**

"Nice shot Dipper," Stan praised as Dipper reached them.

"Thanks, I've been practicing," Dipper replied as he used his powers to disperse the cage. At the same time, Bill's concentration slipped and Ford was free.

"Save yourself!" Dipper ordered his family, pointing towards the exit. "Run! I'll take care of Bill."

"What!" Mabel said in shock.

"Don't kid, that's suicide," Stan protested.

"Please," Dipper begged, removing his top hat and putting on his old hat. "I know I don't deserve it after everything I've done, but please trust me. Just this once. I'll be able to keep him distracted while you escape."

"Just this once," Ford nodded, grabbing Stan and Mabel and pulling them out of the room despite their protests. Confident that Ford would get them out, Dipper turned his attention to his former Master.

"Come and get me you pointy jerk," Dipper shouted, his hands lighting up with flames as he ran forward. Nothing, not even the promise of power and the answers to the universe, would ever stop Dipper from doing everything he could to protect his family. And now he's going to make sure Bill knows it. Dipper threw a few more fireballs at Bill as he ran toward his former master. Unfortunately, Bill had already recovered from the last shot as easily knocked Dipper's fireballs away.

" **It seems my former apprentice thinks he can take me on,"** Bill mocked, glaring down at Dipper's small form. " **But you still have so much to learn. Take this!"**

Bill's eye turned red before firing a giant laser from it at Dipper. Dipper was barely able to levitate out of the way in time and the shockwave sent him rolling across the floor.

" **You can't beat me Pine Tree I taught you everything you know,"** Bill said confidently as Dipper rose back up to his feet. " **How about we forget this little temper tantrum of yours and you go back to being a good little apprentice. It won't long belong before Wierdmageddon goes global you don't want to miss out on it."**

"You can't tempt me anymore Bill," Dipper spat back, his hands lighting up once more. "You broke the deal by threatening my family, so I don't have to listen to anything you say."

" **Then I'll deal with you first before finishing off the rest of your blasted family,"** Bill replied in anger, his body turning red.

"I won't let you!" Dipper shouted back. He knew there was no way he'd survive this coming battle, but he could buy his family the time they needed to escape. Levitating himself into the air, Dipper flew around Bill and fired off fireballs. Unfortunately, the fireballs did little more than annoy the powerful demon and Dipper had to constantly move to avoid being knocked out of the air like a fly. Ducking under a swipe at him, Dipper managed to get another shot at Bill's eye.

" **Not again!"** Bill shouted, " **That's it! I've had enough of this little game!"**

Before Dipper could really react, Bill managed to snag him out of the sky. Dipper struggled to escape, but Bill's grip held firm and Dipper gulped in fear as he met Bill's fiery gaze.

" **It's time for this Pine Tree to get cut down,"** Bill announced with sadistic glee, raising up his hand to snap his fingers. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut as his mark began to burn, reacting to the gathering energy that was about to end his life.

"I'm sorry Mabel," Dipper whispered, wishing he could have made it up to her after everything he put her through these last few weeks. But now he would never get the chance.

 **AN: Dipper has proven time and time again that he is willing to give up everything and to risk it all to keep Mabel safe. When it really truly comes down to it, Dipper will do all he can to save Mabel, even if it means going up against an all powerful demon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25:**

Dipper kept his eyes firmly shut as he waited for his life to end, wishing he could have done more to make up with Mabel.

"STOP!"

The shout echoed through the throne room, causing Bill to freeze and Dipper's eyes to snap open. Both Bill and Dipper turned to see Ford had come back into the throne room.

"Stop right now Cipher," Ford ordered, standing defiantly before the large demon. "I will not let you hurt Dipper."

 **"Well this is certainly a surprise Sixer,"** Bill said, looming over Ford. **"I thought you considered Pine Tree a traitor. What changed your mind?"**

"Dipper may have betrayed us to help you," Ford agreed but continued to glare at Bill. "But he is still just a child and he's my nephew. So I'll take your deal. I'll let you into my mind. My only condition is that you let my brother and the kids go free."

 **"I'm glad to see you've come around Sixer,"** Bill said with glee, dropping Dipper unceremoniously on the floor. **"I accept your conditions. It's a deal!"**

"No!" Dipper protested weakly, trying to get up. "Don't trust him."

Ford didn't acknowledge Dipper as he shook Bill's flaming hand. As soon as the deal was struck, Bill's body turned to stone as his essence went into the mindscape. With one last triumphant laugh, Bill dived into Ford's mind. Dipper could only stare on helplessly when the sound of footsteps drew his attention. He turned to see Grunkle Stan walk in, holding the memory gun. Then Dipper realized that he had six fingers.

"Ford?!" Dipper said in shock, before turning to look at the one that was still kneeling. "Grunkle Stan?! What's going?"

 _Back when the Pines family first fled the throne room_

"Stop! We can't leave yet!" Mabel protested as Stan dragged her along. "We have to help Dipper! We can't just leave him there to face Bill by himself."

"I know Pumpkin," Stan assured seriously. "And I'm not going to let him. I'll keep him safe, I promise."

"There's nothing you or anyone of us can do against someone like Bill," Ford said coolly. "The best thing we can do is regroup and make sure Dipper's sacrifice isn't in vain. Besides, he brought this on himself by siding with-"

Ford was cut off by Stan coming up and punching him in the jaw. Ford stumble back in surprise before glaring at his brother.

"What was that-" Ford began, rubbing his jaw.

"Shut up!" Stan shouted jabbing his finger in Ford's chest. "For once in your life, you are going to listen to me and what I have to say you heartless jerk! I don't care that you think that Dipper betrayed us by going with Bill, you are no better. I've been studying your journals and I know you fell into the same temptations. And while you were an adult when all that happened, Dipper is still just a kid. He was tricked just like you were, but he's better than you have ever been because he still cares about his family no matter what. You might consider yourself a hero, but Dipper is the real hero here. He's willing to give up his life to keep his sister safe and you have NO right to judge him!"

His speech finished, Stan stood back and glared at his brother while Ford processed everything that was just said. Ford then realized that Stan was right. He knew personally just how tempting Bill's offers were and how could he fault Dipper for making the same mistakes? He felt ashamed of what he said to Dipper and how he was so willing to condemn a child. How had he become so cold-hearted?

"You're right Stanley," Ford finally replied, lowering his eyes in shame. "I've been doing a great disservice to Dipper and I'm sorry. I'll do anything I can to help save him."

"Good," Stan nodded. "Do you still have that memory gun with you?"

"Yes," Ford replied, pulling it out. "I thought about using it to erase Bill from someone's mind, but the only mind he wants to get into is mine and I've got a metal plate in my head that prevents the gun from working on me."

"That's why I have an idea," Stan grinned. "But I'm going to need your clothes…"

 _Back to the present time_

Ford carefully adjusted the memory gun to say Stan Pines before taking careful aim at his brother. Looking away at the last second, Ford fired the gun and erased his brother's mind, destroying Bill along with Stan. The deed done, Ford dropped the gun to the floor while those that had been turned into tapestries returned to normal. The Fear-a-mid began to tremble and soon the roof was pulled away to show everything being sucked into the dimensional tear. Brick by brick, the Fear-a-mid, and all the weirdness was sucked away. Soon the tear closed and a wave of energy passed over the town, returning everything back to its natural state.

"You did it, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered, running up to the wooden clearing they were now standing in. Mabel happily puts Stan's fez on his head while Dipper and Ford looked on in sadness.

"Oh… hey there kiddo," Stan greeted with a confused smile. "What's your name?"

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel said in confusion, her smile slipping.

"Who you talking to?" Stan asked, looking around for someone that recognized the sweet girl in front of him.

"C-come on… it's me…" Mabel pleaded, tearing welling up in her eyes. "It's me, Grunkle Stan! It's me!"

Dipper came over and hugged his sister, while Ford rested his hand on her shoulder.

"We had to erase his mind to defeat Bill," Ford explained sadly. "It's all gone. Stan has no idea, but he did it. He saved the world. He saved Dipper. He saved me."

Ford left Mabel to kneel in front of Stan.

"You're our hero Stanly," Ford said as he hugged his brother. Mabel started to sob while Dipper looked at everyone with sadness. It was all his fault that Grunkle Stan was like this. If he hadn't fallen for Bill's manipulation, Stan wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save them all. He wished there was something he could do to make everything right. Suddenly an idea came to him. Maybe there was something he could do after all. With determination, Dipper walked up to Grunkle Stan with his hands lighting up with energy.

"What do you think you're doing Dipper?" Ford asked with a hint of suspicion, shielding his brother.

"Bill may have been an evil demon, but he was a great teacher," Dipper explained. "I think I might be able to help Grunkle Stan get his memory back if you let me."

"Please Great Uncle Ford," Mabel begged, hope returning to her. "I trust Dipper and I know he won't hurt Grunkle Stan. Please just let him try."

"Alright," Ford decided, reluctantly stepping back. Dipper sent him a grateful smile before focusing on Grunkle Stan. He places his hands on the side of Stan's head and let their energy and minds connect. Dipper carefully reached through Stan's mind and helped bring all the forgotten memories he could find to the surface. He was relieved to find no trace of Bill as he worked. Once he did as much as he dared, Dipper withdrew his mind and stepped back. Stan blinked a few times before focusing on the people in front of him.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Stan said slowly, holding his head as his memories came back to him. "What's going on? Did we get rid of the stupid triangle?"

"You're back Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cheered, hugging him. "And yes! You did it! You saved us all!"

"Well, what do you know," Stan smiled, hugging her back. "Guess I was good for something after all."

"Thank you Dipper," Ford said, smiling at his nephew for the first time. "I'm sorry I've doubted you. You are a far better brother than I ever was. Don't you ever change that about yourself."

"Don't worry I won't," Dipper replied, returning the smile. "And thank you, Grunkle Ford. That means a lot to me."

The two joined in the group hug, happy that everyone was alright. After everything that they went through, they were now closer than ever. The future was bright and no matter what, they had each other. But hidden underneath Dipper's shirt on the back of his shoulder, Bill's mark still rested though it had been forgotten by everyone. And in the midst of this celebration, the image of Bill blinked.

 _ **The End?**_

 **AN: It was satisfying having Stan punch Ford and tell him off. And of course, this isn't the end. I have plenty ideas for a sequel, but it will probably be a little while before I start posting it. I don't where, I don't know when, but I'll write again some sunny day...**

 **Fux jkiovnkxotm znk iujk, nkxk'y znk zozrk ul znk ykwakr: Dxgmmkj hgiq otzu Dgxqtkyy.**


End file.
